Mercenaries
by trallgorda
Summary: Daniel is kidnapped and taken to another reality through the quantum mirror, where they plan to turn him over to the System Lord Hathor! What will Daniel do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Daniel!"

Daniel opened one bleary eye to glare at his teammate and friend, Colonel Jack O'Neill. "What are you doing here, Jack?" Daniel muttered, glancing at his alarm clock. "It's two in the morning!"

"I know it is."

"Then what are you doing here?" Daniel demanded, sitting up as he fumbled for his glasses. "And how did you get in here? I always keep the door locked."

"You really gotta tell 'em to get better locks on your door, Danny boy," Jack teased. "I'm here because we got a special mission. C'mon, get dressed."

"Special mission? Couldn't General Hammond have called instead of asking you to come over and break into my apartment?" Daniel wanted to know as he got out of bed and pulled on a robe over his pajamas. "And couldn't it have waited until morning?"

"It's top secret, and no, it couldn't have waited until morning. Carter's already in the car and waiting for us," Jack answered him. "Hurry up. You've got five minutes."

Daniel muttered something, but he grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later, dressed in civvies and ready to go. "So, what's this mission?" he asked as he went into the living room and found Jack there.

"I don't know, but the General told me that we'd know once we got to the base."

"Oh, wonderful," Daniel grumbled as they left and headed downstairs. "I hope you guys have coffee waiting on me in the car, 'cause I really need it."

"No, but we've got some bottled water," Jack offered.

"Poor substitute, Jack," Daniel growled as they left the building and headed to the car waiting at the curb. Inside, Daniel could see Carter behind the wheel.

"Hey," Carter greeted him as Jack got into the front of the car and Daniel slid into the back.

"Hi," he answered, still not awake. "Did he wake you up, too, or was he nice enough to call you first?" Daniel was still in a bad mood.

"Actually, he knocked on my door," Sam told him, smiling at Daniel's grimace. "He said it'd be fun to see if he could get into your place without you waking up."

"You sleep like somebody dead, Daniel," Jack said, handing him the promised bottle of water.

Daniel unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. "Well, you might sleep like the dead too if you just got done with three days' worth of research and translations," he retorted once he'd swallowed. He took another long drink before coming up for air and began to sip at his water. On his third sip he stopped, running his tongue over his lips in puzzlement. "This tastes strange…" he said, confused.

"Does it?" Jack said, sounding too innocent for Daniel to be calm about it.

"Jack, what was in this?" Daniel demanded. "If this is one of your practical jokes, I can tell you that it's not funny!"

"Relax, Daniel," Carter snapped, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "It won't hurt you. You should be getting sleepy right about now."

"Sleepy?" That didn't help because he was more confused than ever. "What?"

"It's something to make you go to sleep so we don't have to answer your questions, Jackson," Jack barked.

Daniel stared at him, fighting to focus his eyes as the drug took effect. "Since when have you called me 'Jackson'?"

If there was an answer, Daniel didn't hear it, for that was when he passed out. He came to a while later, feeling very odd. He was awake, but he couldn't move or speak and everything seemed to be very far away. Someone was carrying him flung over a shoulder in a fireman's carry, and they were hurrying through a building somewhere.

"Are we almost there, Sam?" he heard Jack say. "He's skinny, but he has more weight than you can see just by looking at him!"

"Almost, just down this hall and through the door."

"Hooray."

Daniel wasn't sure what happened next: It felt like someone gave him an electric shock, and then he was seeing the familiar floors of the SGC pass under Jack's feet.

"Oh, Colonel O'Neill, here we go, put him on the stretcher," Daniel heard as a wheeled stretcher came into view. As he was lifted up and laid down, he fought to get his limbs moving. He managed to turn his head and found himself staring into an orderly's face.

The orderly stared back. "Sir, he's conscious. His eyes are open."

A doctor—not Janet Frasier—came into view. He was old, had gray hair, and he looked…mean. He looked kind of like a vicious dog hiding behind a normal face. "I'll take care of it while you take care of the straps. We don't want him flinging himself off."

Daniel felt as if he couldn't move, let along fling himself anywhere. What on earth had he been given? He felt as if he'd eaten a sack full of cement and someone was dancing a vicious two-step on his brain. "Wha's goin' on?" he managed to get out.

"Nothing to worry about," the doctor told him. "We're just taking you to the infirmary to check you out."

"Why?" Daniel asked, feeling restraints. "Wha' happened? Why'm I bein' strapped up?"

"It's to keep you in bed," the doctor said kindly, but he also sounded as if he were explaining to a very slow child. "We're going to the infirmary, you'll be given a physical, and then you'll be put somewhere so you can rest."

"But why?" Daniel persisted as they began to wheel him through the halls and toward the elevators. "Jack? Sam?"

"Now, it's all right," the doctor said, sounding falsely cheerful. "I don't believe we've met, Dr. Jackson. I'm Dr. Benton."

One of the orderlies choked, trying hard not to laugh, which confused Daniel even more. By that point they had reached the infirmary and Daniel was wheeled into place. Dr. Benton examined him and spoke notes than an orderly took down on a clipboard. The straps were not released.

"All right, that's all we need, Dr. Jackson," Dr. Benton said at last, fiddling with something on a nearby table. "Now, I'm just going to give you a little something that'll help you rest, and you'll feel better when you wake up." When he turned around, Daniel saw that he held a syringe in his hands. Before he could protest he felt the prick of the needle, and he slid once more into unconsciousness.

Space

SG-1 was gathered in the briefing room with General Hammond, who was beginning to look very impatient. Daniel was a half-hour late. While he'd been known to be late in the past while involved with a project or some kind of work, he shouldn't be late today. After all, he'd finished his latest project, so there was no reason for him to be late.

"What do you want to bet he picked up a book?" Jack said, filling his cup with coffee.

"It'd have to be one heck of an interesting book," Carter said, fiddling with a pen.

"Daniel Jackson is passionate about his work," Teal'c said, sitting quietly.

"Yeah, but there are times when the passion borders on insanity," Jack commented, heading back to his chair.

"We've called, but there's no answer," General Hammond said. "Not on his house phone or his cell. That's not like Dr. Jackson at all."

"Do you think we should run out to his apartment? See if he's asleep or engrossed in a book?" Jack asked.

"If you would, that would be a great help," General Hammond said, sounding thankful. "It may be he took something to help him sleep and he hasn't woken up yet. I don't know, but I would feel better if I knew what was going on."

SG-1 didn't need any more encouragement than that. Dressed in civvies (and with Teal'c wearing a hat), they headed to Daniel's apartment building. They questioned the doorman and the superintendent and they learned that Daniel had not been seen that morning, but that one of the cleaning staff had found the lock on his apartment had been broken and removed from the door. The police had been called, but other than a missing archeologist, there was nothing taken from the apartment.

"I wonder who it was that came to Daniel's last night," Jack said, standing in the doorway to the bedroom. The bed wasn't made, which told Jack that Daniel either hadn't had time to make it before he left (meaning the kidnapper had wanted to get him out of there quickly) or else he hadn't been given a chance to make it. Daniel was a neat freak and would not have left an unmade bed in his apartment.

"I don't know," Carter said, examining the bookshelf by the door where Daniel always put things he would need to take with him in the morning. His keys were gone, as were his wallet and base I.D.s. That meant that he had thought that he would be back, and that he was planning on going to the base or he thought that he would end up there eventually.

Once they gathered the police report, the superintendent's, and the cleaning person's report as well as the security tapes from the night before, they headed back to Cheyenne Mountain to share all that they'd found out with General Hammond. The General read the reports, listened to their impressions, and together they watched the tapes. When they saw Daniel leaving the building with Jack, all of them turned and looked at him.

"Not possible," Jack said immediately. "I didn't leave the house last night, and I came to the base first thing this morning."

"Then who was on the tapes?" the General asked.

"We've got Jack's holo device from when someone tried to assassinate Kinsey," Sam said. "Can't be one of those crystal creatures; they're all back on their planet."

"Could there be two of O'Neill?" Teal'c wondered.

"If there's a copy of me running around…" Jack grumbled, sounding ready to kick something.

"Sir?" Walter said, coming to the General's doorway. "I've got something here from Area 51 that I think you might want to see."

"What is it, Walter?"

"Um, it appears to be a recording of…well, maybe you should see it first. I don't quite believe it."

They gathered in the briefing room and watched the tape.

"Isn't that the quantum mirror?" Jack said, recognizing one of the objects in the room. "But I thought it was supposed to have been closed up or something?"

"Apparently someone took it out," Sam muttered.

"What could have been their purpose?" Teal'c wondered out loud.

They watched in amazement as the mirror activated and two people emerged: Jack and Carter. Carter knelt, turned on some device she held in her hand, and then she and Jack headed through the room and out.

"According to reports, that device turned off all security systems without anyone noticing they were off, and somehow, it hid them from view from the cameras while this was happening," Walter reported. "Someone was slacking off in his job when he didn't see them come through." He hit fast-forward until it showed them again. This time, Jack was carrying Daniel.

"So, that explains where the second Jack came from," Jack muttered, watching as his doppelganger carried Daniel through the mirror and Carter followed. "And that explains where Daniel went. All we have to do is go through the mirror and get him back."

"I don't think that's going to be so easy," Sam said, looking a little pale. "Don't you remember how many realities that's linked to? How will we find the right one?"

"What I want to know is, how did they know where to find Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond said, sounding confused. "The amount of time it took for them to find transportation, get to his apartment, take him, and get back is so small. They had to know where he was beforehand. How did that happen when they'd just arrived here?"

No one had any answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel woke up with a splitting headache, a dry mouth and throat, and one heap of anger for Jack. What did he think he was doing, playing a joke like that? Drugging him for fun and then turning him over to the infirmary? Oh, he was going to hear about it, and so was General Hammond! There was such a thing as going too far! Seeing that he was in a holding cell instead of in his quarters was an added insult, so he left the bed and pounded on the door, determined to talk to someone. An armed guard in a uniform he didn't recognize opened the door.

"You tell Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond I want to see them right now," Daniel told him, fighting to keep his temper in check. Why on earth was he in a holding cell with an armed guard posted outside his door?

"I can ask Colonel O'Neill to come down, but we don't have anyone named Hammond anywhere in the compound," the guard answered.

Daniel stared at him. "You're…joking, right?" The guard gave him a blank look. "C'mon, the older, bald guy that issues all the orders and has his granddaughters on speed-dial before the President!"

The guard stared at him. "Perhaps…you'd better lie back down, sir. I'll get Colonel O'Neill."

"No need," a familiar voice said from the hallway. "I'm here already. Maintain your post, soldier, while I'm speaking with the prisoner."

"The _prisoner_?" Daniel said, feeling ready to kick Jack in the teeth. "What the heck's going on, Jack?"

Jack sat down at the table. "Have a seat, Jackson."

"You called me that in the car just before I passed out," Daniel said, remembering. "Since when have you called me that? And that guard said that there was no one named 'Hammond' on the base! What's going on?"

"Have a _seat_," Jack said again, sounding the slightest bit nasty. "We'll talk once you're in a chair."

Daniel glared at him, but he sat down across from Jack and waited.

"You asked what was going on," Jack began. "Before I tell you anything, I have to ask you what you think is going on."

"I think it's a practical joke gone too far," Daniel snapped. "You wake me up in the middle of the night, tell me we have a special mission, you drug me, and you bring me here and lock me up in a holding cell with a very confused guard at my door!"

Jack leaned his chin on his hand and smirked. "You know, you're pretty stupid for someone with all your brains, Danny-boy. I thought you would have put it together by now."

"Put _what_ together?"

Jack smirked again, clearly enjoying himself. "You still think this is a practical joke? I'm a pretty funny guy, huh?"

"Actually, I make myself laugh," Daniel said, allowing the sarcasm to drip from his voice. "Will you get to the point?"

Suddenly, Jack became business-like. "Sergeant!" The guard opened the door. "Show him in."

The guard stood aside for someone, and once Daniel saw who it was he felt his heart start beating painfully fast.

Jack saw his expression and grinned. "Jackson, meet Jackson. Jackson, this is Jackson. Since you're so good with people, Jackson, you can help explain."

The door closed, and the two Daniels were left alone with Jack. Neither of them could stop staring at the other.

"Hi," said the new Daniel. "I'm Daniel."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel answered. "Oh, this is weird. I think I've just lost my mind and I'm talking to myself, and they've put me in a holding cell at the SGC so I won't hurt myself."

"You're not."

Daniel looked at his twin and Jack. The latter looked amused, but the first looked nervous and was slowly inching away from Jack as if he didn't like being near him. "Not what?"

"You're not crazy. This is happening. It's all real; I promise you."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "How? There's no way."

"Well, have you come across the…quantum mirror?"

"Yeah, but it no longer opens into my reality; it's been closed off!"

The other Daniel shook his head. "It wasn't. Yours was the reality most like ours, so yours was the one Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Carter went to."

"_Doctor_ Carter?"

"Yeah, she preferred to keep her name when she and I were married last year," Jack said.

"Married?" Daniel said, surprised. That had happened in the other realities, too, or at least something close to it. "Okay, so you came to my reality and kidnapped me and brought me here. Why?"

"There's a very long explanation to that," Jack said, motioning the other Daniel to sit down. "You called this place the SGC. First of all, that's correct, but it's not the SGC you're thinking. Here, SGC stands for 'Star Gate Company.' We are an elite fighting and exploration corps, and our standing orders are to find ways to defend ourselves against the Ga'ould."

"Sounds familiar," Daniel muttered.

"Well, the government here isn't a democratic republic like it is in your world, Jackson. It's a dictatorship, and I have to say that President Kinsey is running things very well. He makes us his first priority."

"Okay, now I know I'm not in my world anymore," Daniel said, rubbing the spot between his eyebrows to ward off an impending tension headache. "You hate Kinsey, he's not President, and he hates the Stargate program."

"Not every world can be perfect," Jack said. Daniel was finding it harder to think of him as 'Jack.' There was a nasty side to this Jack that he was beginning not to like.

"That's not the only thing that's different," Jack continued. "The Ga'ould system is a little different from what you're used to. From what I understand, you went to a planet called Abydos and helped the people there kill somebody named Ra? And later, you battled against the other System Lords?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"We downloaded your file. That wonderful alien technology we keep finding helped us tap into any computer system we wanted and kept everyone from knowing we were there. Well, that wasn't the way it happened here. We did go to Abydos, and we did meet the Ga'ould, but it wasn't Ra. It was some chick called Hathor."

Daniel stared at him. "Hathor? How did that happen?"

"Um, she's…what they call 'Supreme System Lord,' meaning that she rules over all the Ga'ould," the other Daniel said. "She's pretty powerful."

"You mean she's still alive here?"

"Of course she is; it's almost all the other ones that are dead," Jack said. "And now, she's threatening to come after Earth unless we do something to stop her."

Daniel could see where this was going. "Let me guess. Since I was the one who had the most contact with our Hathor, then you want my help defeating _this_ Hathor."

"We don't really expect you to do any fighting," Jack said, smirking again. "No, you just have to be your wonderful self."

Daniel blinked, uncertain of what Jack was getting at. "I don't follow you."

The other Daniel looked very uncomfortable while Jack snickered. There was no other word for it. "I meant you just be yourself. You don't have to fight or anything. I mean, you and Danny-boy here are identical."

"I thought we'd established that," Daniel said, starting to feel impatient.

"What Colonel O'Neill is trying to say is…" he broke off, still looking uncomfortable.

"What I'm trying to say is that our little Daniel made quite an impression on the big, bad queen," Jack said, giving a nasty little grin. "In return for leaving our planet alone, she asked that we turn him over to her. Now, Jackson's really useful to us here, and we couldn't get along without his skills or his great way with people. No, we're keeping him, but we needed someone to give to Hathor, and who better than an identical copy that has all of his endearing qualities?"

"What?" Daniel gasped, feeling all of the blood drain from his face.

"General Maybourne was the one who came up with this idea," Jack said, still smiling.

"Maybourne? That weasel in a suit?"

The other Daniel tried hard not to laugh while Jack's expression darkened. "You're insulting my best friend."

"Best friend?" Daniel choked, staring at him. "I've left _any_ reality and entered the Twilight Zone! You _hate_ Maybourne! You call him 'rat bastard' every time you see him!"

At that, the other Daniel fell out of his chair since he was laughing too hard to stay upright.

It appeared that O'Neill had had enough of his Daniel's amusement. He shot out of his chair and grabbed Daniel by his shirt and pulled him to his feet before backhanding him. "You want to remember just what we've got, Jackson, and you want to remember to show some respect to Maybourne. He's been really nice to you, but that kindness can disappear awfully quick." With that, he left the room.

"What was all that about?" Daniel asked as his double sank into a chair.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um, yeah, a lot," Daniel admitted. "But I'm not quite sure which to ask first." He stopped and appeared to think. "What's going to happen over the next few days?"

"Well, according to orders, you'll be coached on what happened the last few times we saw Hathor, especially on what I did and said and all of that," Daniel's double said. "Then, once the general's sure that you won't give us away, you'll be Gated to her."

"What makes them so sure that I won't rat you guys out once I'm there?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Oh, please," his twin begged, getting to his feet. "Please, don't do that."

"Right now, I'm not feeling too charitable to anyone here right now," Daniel snapped. "Why are _you_ here, anyway? I can tell right off that you're a nice guy; what are you doing here working for a bunch of mercenaries like Maybourne?"

"I—I don't have much choice," he said, sounding very, very tired. "The government decided to give me the great honor of working for it, and to make sure I do a good job and don't cause trouble, they have my parents in a nice little secure community in the Rockies."

Daniel stared at him. "Your parents are alive?"

He nodded. "Yeah. A few years ago I went to their house. We had dinner together every Sunday, but they weren't there. There was a cell phone on the counter with a note. It told me to call a certain number, and when I did, I was told to meet someone in a hotel in D.C. That someone was Jack O'Neill, and he told me that I was working for the government and that to ensure I accepted the honor, my parents had been taken on a nice vacation in the Rockies. They've been there ever since, and I've been here ever since."

"How do you know they're still alive?" Daniel asked, unable to help himself.

"We get to talk on the phone every week and I see them once a month for a weekend. The guards here take me there by helicopter."

At that point, Daniel felt incredibly sorry for the guy. He was a prisoner being forced to do things that he hated, he could see that, and to make sure that he did what he was told, the two most important people in the world to him were being kept prisoner as well. The whole situation stank.

"Are you hungry?" the other Daniel asked. "If you are, I could have someone bring something up for us, and we could talk some more."

Daniel considered this. "Sure. But why can't we go to the commissary?"

"Uh, you. Maybourne doesn't want you out of your cell just yet."

"Oh."

The other Daniel stuck his head out the door and said something to the guard, and ten minutes later two trays arrived.

"Sorry about the food," the other Daniel apologized. "It's not too good."

"Better than none at all or MREs," Daniel said, taking a long drink of coffee. As they ate, Daniel realized that his counterpart had a point: the food was like…well, bad cafeteria food. At least at the commissary back home they had pretty good food as well as dessert. Here, he had a serving of dry tuna noodle casserole, peas that were more like pebbles than vegetables, and a banana that had seen better days. At least coffee was coffee anywhere. "I thought that Kinsey makes this place his top priority."

"Yeah, but he didn't make it his top priority to choose a good chef," the other Daniel explained. "Maybourne's talking about getting someone new, but then, he's been talking about it for a good, long while. He doesn't eat here beyond the occasional cup of coffee or bagel."

"Lucky stiff," Daniel said, savoring the coffee. That, at least, was good. "You know, I don't know how much the people here know about the quantum mirror, but having the two of us within the same dimension can cause problems."

"It can?"

"Yeah, we've had visits from other dimensions, and those with a…double in mine had trouble. Some kind of bodily breakdown due to two realities touching each other when they shouldn't. If I stay here much longer I'm going to have the same problems."

"I don't know how much they know," the other Daniel said. "They may already know about that and are working on a solution."

"Um…how?" Daniel wondered. "You know, you can't really manipulate space-time without some kind of repercussion."

"I don't know much about that; I'm not a physicist," the other Daniel reminded him. "And Doctor Carter only talks to me when she has to, so I can't really ask her questions about it."

"Sam? Sam's a good person, a good friend," Daniel said, too surprised to stay quiet. "You can't talk to her?"

"She's not _your_ Sam, she's _our_ Doctor Carter, and no, I can't talk to her," he snapped, looking very, very tired. "Believe me, I tried. I asked her to help me find some way to get my parents out of custody, but she told Colonel O'Neill what I was asking. He told me that one more attempt like that on my part would cost my parents their lives. I don't dare take the chance."

"But if you could get out of the country, then you and your parents would be safe," Daniel pointed out to him. "You just have to make it to the nearest border."

"Huh? Um, maybe you didn't understand when the colonel explained about the government," the other Daniel said. "The government covers the whole globe. There's no border to cross in order to be safe."

Daniel didn't know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The quantum mirror was transported from Area 51 so that Major Carter could work on it and find Daniel. General Hammond started an investigation into why the mirror had been left open and who was responsible, but it was slow going. In the meantime, Jack and Teal'c consulted the Asgard about the mirror and asked their advice about it and how they might possibly speed up the search for Daniel.

"This is most unfortunate," Thor's hologram said, looking worried. "How long has he been gone, O'Neill?"

"Two and a half days," Jack said, feeling as if it had been closer to two and a half years. "I keep worrying what will happen to him if he has a double in whatever reality they've taken him to."

"The effects would be undesirable, O'Neill," Thor told him. "And I am sure that you are already aware of that fact. There is a specialist here with us who has worked with something like the quantum mirror in the past. Would the SGC be willing to have this person come and work with Major Carter on the problem?"

Jack and Teal'c both stared at him. "Thor…buddy…you'd do that for us?"

"Certainly," Thor assured him. "There are many of us who have become fond of SG-1, and just as many who are particularly fond of Daniel Jackson."

Jack stared. "Uh…fond?"

Thor said nothing.

"We would be most pleased to have this person come," Teal'c said quickly before Thor could think they didn't want the specialist to come.

"Thor, when you say 'fond,'" Jack persisted.

"Perhaps better words to describe the situation would be, 'developed a regard for you,'" Thor said, cutting him off. "You have saved the Asgard more than once, and many are deeply grateful."

"Oh, yeah. Sure," Jack said, not sounding sure. How would an alien race demonstrate "fondness"?

"You may expect her within the next hour, O'Neill," Thor said. "I hope that all goes well in your search for Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks, Thor," Jack said, and a moment later the hologram faded.

Teal'c headed out of the control room and towards General Hammond's office to let him know that one of the Asgard would be coming to help Major Carter, and Jack followed.

"Teal'c, what do you think Thor really meant when he said 'fond,'?" Jack asked, still looking perplexed.

"I am not sure, O'Neill," Teal'c admitted. "Is fondness an uncomfortable topic for Tau'ri?"

"No, not really," Jack confessed. "The thing that's really making me wonder is if the feeling is really 'fondness,' as Thor said before, and why the Asgard would feel…fond…of us."

Teal'c seemed to consider this. "I do not know. Perhaps it is as he said. Perhaps the Asgard have come to regard SG-1 as friends since we have fought so much together."

"Well, why didn't he say that in the first place?" Jack wanted to know. "I'm getting the feeling that he's hiding something." At Teal'c's look he continued. "Oh, not anything bad, just something he might be embarrassed about if we knew. That's all. Kind of like how Daniel hides the fact that he has no social life."

Teal'c said nothing as they reached Hammond's office and gave their report.

"And Thor said that this person would be coming within the hour?" Hammond said, surprised.

"That is true, General Hammond," Teal'c assured him.

"Now I _really_ miss Doctor Jackson," Hammond said, running a hand over his bald head. "We have to set up suitable quarters and get ready….suitable food…What _do_ the Asgard eat, anyway, Colonel?"

Jack grimaced. "Um, well, according to Carter, they eat little colored things like waxy cookies that taste terrible, but Thor says he likes them. You know, especially the yellow ones."

"I do not believe that will be helpful, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

The sirens signaling Gate activation went off. "Well, too late to worry about it right now," Hammond said, heading for the control room. "Let's meet this person and figure it out later."

The code coming through the Gate was the Asgard signature, so the iris was opened as the three men reached the control room. They went to the Gate room together to meet the specialist that Thor was sending. All three of them expected to see a tiny, gray body come through the event horizon, so they were really surprised when they saw a large, gray box come through first and land with a loud thud on the ramp. Following that came the small, gray person they were expecting, and as the Gate closed she stood there, looking around as if she were not quite sure where she was.

"Welcome to Earth," General Hammond said as the creature came down the ramp towards them. "I am General Hammond."

"Greetings, General Hammond," the Asgard said, looking up at him. "I am Sigyn. The High Council has granted my request of coming to Earth in order to assist in the search for Daniel Jackson."

"You requested?" Jack said, surprised.

"Indeed," Sigyn said, shifting her attention. "An honor to meet you as well, Colonel O'Neill, and you, Teal'c."

Teal'c gave a slight bow, and Jack waved. "Hi. What's in the box?"

"My equipment and everything I could possibly need," Sigyn explained. "Thor did tell me that Asgard and human tastes in food are quite different, so I brought some of that as well."

"Oh, well, that was very thoughtful, Sigyn," General Hammond told her, secretly relieved that that worry had been resolved. "We can, at the least, provide quarters for you, if you would like to rest."

"I am not tired," Sigyn said. "However, I would like to begin assisting Major Carter, if that would be all right. Your stoicism is respected and appreciated, gentlemen, but it is not necessary. You must be as eager for me to begin work as I am."

"Well, yeah," Jack admitted. "Uh, would you like us to take your…box…down to Carter's lab for you?"

"That would be most helpful," Sigyn said. "There was not time for me to locate a transport unit for it before I left. Do be careful; it is quite heavy."

"Ah, it won't be a problem," Jack said, waving Sigyn and General Hammond on ahead. "General, why don't you introduce Sigyn to Carter and Teal'c and I will take care of getting this to the lab?"

Teal'c looked at him but said nothing. The General and Sigyn departed, and Jack and Teal'c were left staring at the box.

"Shouldn't be hard," Jack said heartily. "C'mon, Teal'c, this thing is smaller than a fridge. We oughta be able to cart it out of here and to the lab."

"I concur," Teal'c said, walking around the box and examining it.

"Okay, you grab that end and I'll grab this end," Jack said, crouching next to it as Teal'c did the same.

They both tried to lift at the same time and fell over it, panting. "Perhaps…..we could locate….some manner…of transporting this…O'Neill…" Teal'c said, looking very shocked.

"Yeah," Jack panted back as several SFs came into the Gate room to see what all the noise was about. They had lifted, dropped it, and shouted as it almost landed on their toes. "Maybe…a forklift…would help!" Then, Jack laughed.

"I do not see how this is funny, O'Neill," Teal'c said, getting his breath back.

"Well, I was just thinking that Sigyn is a lot like Sarah when we went on a trip together. Her suitcases were really heavy, too," Jack said as he sent someone off for a motorized dolly. "I guess all women everywhere always pack too much."

Meanwhile, Carter and Sigyn had been introduced and were already discussing the problem before them. They were discussing their chances of hitting on the correct universe within the next day or so when Teal'c and O'Neill arrived with the box and maneuvered it into a corner.

"Oh, that will be perfect," Sigyn assured them. "Thank you both."

"No problem," Jack said again. "Teal'c and I are going to go hit the showers for a bit. Let you girls work." They left, taking the dolly with them and nursing sore muscles. They both intended to have a very hot shower and visit the physiotherapist for a massage.

Sigyn waited until after Jack left to give a quiet little chuckle. "He is just as Thor described him. You are all just as Thor described you. It is an honor to be here."

"Well, thank you," Sam said, surprised. "That's a very high compliment."

"It is no less than the truth," Sigyn assured her, heading to her box and opening it. In no time at all it had spread along the wall and looked as if it were a series of little shelves and cubbies that had always been there. Sigyn removed a small device and returned to the mirror, using the device to examine it.

"What is that?" Sam asked, surprised.

"It allows me to examine the space-time continuum as it is influenced by the mirror," Sigyn explained, holding the device out to her so she could see it. On the small screen was a shape like an hourglass or two funnels touching one another at their points.

"That's the model for two universes intersecting," Carter said, surprised. "You have an instrument that can show that?"

"Yes," Sigyn said, turning back toward the mirror. "Now, from what I can tell, this mirror acts as the single contact point for countless realities, so the model will look like a sphere with one point in its center." At that, she allowed Carter to see the display of a sphere with a single point inside it. "All of the universes form the surface of the sphere while their intersection is in the center."

Sam smiled. This was further than she'd gotten before: she'd been stopped at the hourglass. She'd never thought of the other universes being variables in the equation. "So, how can we locate Daniel with this sphere model?"

"Daniel Jackson's presence in another reality may cause a second intersection within that reality, since his presence is an instance of two realities touching when they should not," Sigyn explained, outlining her theory. "If this is true, then we need simply locate the reality with the second intersection."

"And if it isn't?" Sam wondered.

"Then we must begin again," Sigyn sighed. "Hopefully, this theory is the right one."

Jack went down several hours later with a lunch tray for Carter, and he found both of them deep in contemplation of a revolving, 3-D hologram of a sphere. "Any luck?"

Carter looked very discouraged. "Nope."

"It is as if he has disappeared," Sigyn said, sounding tired. "How is that possible?"

"Okay, what?" Jack asked, not understanding what was going on.

"We thought we had a lock on Daniel," Carter explained after thanking him for the tray. "Just as we were about to close in on him and locate the reality he's in, his signature disappeared and we haven't been able to locate him since."

Jack suddenly felt very, very cold. "You don't think…he's died, do you?"

"I hope not," Sigyn said. "And I do not think so. What would be the purpose of taking him to another universe if his abductors were only going to kill him? No, there is still an echo of him within the sphere, but it is not one we can pinpoint."

"Meaning you can't locate the reality he's in?" Jack asked, just to clarify.

"Exactly," Carter said, taking a sip of coffee. She sounded very dispirited.

"Do not be discouraged, Major Carter," Sigyn told her, examining the sphere on her own. "We managed to close in once, and we shall be able to do so again. We need to continue. That is all."

"Well, I'll leave you two to work," Jack said, heading to the door. "You know, get out of your way." As he walked away, Jack wondered if he shouldn't just head into the universes one at a time to look for Daniel. It didn't matter how dangerous it was: They were running out of time.

Once Jack was out of earshot Sigyn turned to Carter. "He is just as I imagined him to be," she said blissfully. "I wonder if Daniel Jackson will be as I have imagined him. I only saw him once."

"You did? When?" Carter was surprised, because she couldn't ever remember meeting Sigyn before.

"Do you remember when you and the rest of SG-1 were invited to a celebration on Hala?" At Carter's nod she continued. "I was there. Daniel Jackson was sitting in the garden, poring over some texts and oblivious to all else. I was in the garden as well, but I left before I could disturb him."

At Sigyn's remembering sigh, Carter had to fight down a quiet chuckle. It sounded as if Sigyn had a bit of a crush on Daniel!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daniel woke when he heard the bell going off. Oh, that was right, his complimentary alarm clock that sounded like an over wound school bell. No matter how often he tried to sleep through the darn thing, it was impossible. His jailers rang that stupid bell at oh-seven-hundred every morning and switched off his lights every night at twenty-two hundred. Breakfast appeared at oh-seven-thirty, and his counterpart arrived at oh-eight-hundred.

Life in this SGC was terribly predictable. He and this world's Daniel would work together until twelve-hundred hours, and then they would break for the lunch that SFs brought them for an hour. Then, he and Daniel would keep working until seventeen-hundred, when SFs would arrive and escort them both to the gym for a daily workout, where they would both keep talking. At eighteen hundred he and Daniel would hit the showers, and at eighteen-hundred thirty they would be escorted back to his quarters for supper and more talk. By twenty-one hundred he was bidden good night and his counterpart left, giving him an hour of free time before compulsory lights-out.

He hated every moment. The food was terrible, the accommodations depressing in the extreme, and he was tired to death of being their sacrifice to Hathor. By this point he knew every detail of the missions where they had encountered Hathor, what Daniel had done and said, and how Hathor had acted in response. It was clear that this world's Daniel had not enjoyed being singled out by the Ga'ould queen and that he hated preparing his twin to be turned over to her, but he could do little about his situation. The government had him as a prisoner and his parents as hostages.

Fortunately, it had no such constraints on Daniel. As soon as an opportunity presented itself, he would try his darnedest to get out of there.

The puzzle of his not suffering any ill effects due to being in another universe where he had a counterpart was solved. Dr. Carter had arrived, given him an injection, and explained that the injection was to prevent any problems of there being two of them within the same reality. Apparently, that alien technology had had an answer for that eventual problem, but she hadn't explained what was in the injection, how it worked, or what other effects it might have. Annoying, but at the same time, fortunate. Even more annoying was the information that it would keep him hidden from anyone looking for him.

"I think I prefer my world's Sam over you," Daniel had told her. "She'd never keep anyone prisoner."

Dr. Carter had said nothing and left.

He spent his evening free hour reading. He read a history of the world that explained how the current government had been established (apparently, the world wars had not turned out like the ones in his world and certain movements had not lost momentum and later became global institutions) and what had happened since the beginning of the Stargate program. It was common knowledge and from what he could gather it was every kid's dream to make it into the corps and become part of an SG team.

Poor kids.

He read mission reports and Daniel's journals, and it was incredibly weird seeing his own handwriting forming words and sentences he'd never written. He could tell from the reports and the journals that each encounter with Hathor had deeply shaken this world's Daniel, but from what he could gather, people ignored that. There was no mention of anyone offering counseling or even a listening ear. His descriptions of missions were depressing: he was along to talk to people, convince them of SG-1's and the SGC's good intentions, and then smooth over any waves that were made. In short, his job was to con people. The other parts of his job like getting to know people and working with languages always had to take the backseat to the SGC's commercial interests. Quite a few people had threatened to kill him for his unwilling con work, but by then the damage had been done and the planet had become an SGC protectorate. Each new protectorate had something of value for the SGC: mineral deposits, new pharmaceutical sources (plants, minerals, fungi, and herbs that did not grow on Earth and resisted cultivation), and technology that had not yet been developed on Earth. It was during a mission to check out a possible naquadah source that they'd had their latest encounter with Hathor. A few weeks later she'd made her famous demand and just a week after that he'd been kidnapped and brought to this universe. The whole thing sucked big-time and was monstrously unfair to the both of them. Of the two of them, Daniel thought his double had the worst deal. His parents were hostages, he was a prisoner, and he was being forced to hurt other people. Every time he thought about it, he became furious.

If only there was some way to begin an insurrection or revolution of some kind! Unfortunately, the government had the manpower, weapons, and resources to keep itself firmly where it was. No dissent was tolerated, and those people that protested often disappeared. Most of the time that fear of disappearing was enough to keep everyone else quiet, but every now and then the government held public executions of "traitors" to remind the people who it was in power and what happened to those who sought to change the status quo. None of it was pretty.

A week and a half of captivity went by, and for the entire time Daniel was sure he was going to lose it. When he wasn't talking with his twin and being quizzed by O'Neill (he _couldn't_ think of that guy as 'Jack,' he just couldn't) he was being made to read the mission reports and the journals. There were two guards outside his door at all times, and on the occasions he left his room they were right behind him. The other Daniel looked regretful and said he sympathized and O'Neill gloated while Dr. Carter ignored him, but the fact remained that he was going to make a trip that ended with Hathor sometime in the near future. He felt sick and very nervous each time he thought about that, and more than once his white face had prompted his twin to call the infirmary and Dr. Benton. Each time he came Dr. Benton said that he was fine physically but that his nerves were a little worn. In Daniel's opinion, he felt more as if a tank had creamed them.

One morning, it wasn't the bell that woke him, but his double shaking him. "What're you doing here this early?" he asked, covering his head with a pillow.

"Um, they told me to come wake you," he explained. "They wanted you up a little early today, and they can't ring the waking bell yet since it's for the whole base."

"Wish they would," Daniel muttered, not emerging from beneath his pillow. "Everyone else in this place deserves an early wake-up call. What time is it, anyway?"

"About five-thirty."

Daniel groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head as well. "I am _not_ getting up!"

"They want you up," his twin repeated.

Suspicious, Daniel peeked out from his cocoon of blankets. "Why?"

Now the poor guy looked very uncomfortable and a bit upset. "They're sending you today. After a final health check and cleanup and everything else they do. By oh-eight-hundred, they said. Your breakfast is going to be here in a half-hour, and they want you to shower and dress."

Suddenly terrified, Daniel stared at him. "They're not serious! How can they possibly send me now?"

"Colonel O'Neill thinks you're ready. I tried to tell him that it was too soon, but he told me to stop trying to fool him. He said that he knew how smart we were and that it wouldn't take us that long to get you ready, and he said that you answered every question perfectly last night."

"Damn!" Daniel exploded, getting out of bed. "I knew I should have pretended to remember nothing!"

The other Daniel didn't say anything, but it was clear that he hated the whole situation. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wish…" He didn't go any further since there were bound to be others listening, and too many comments against the government's plans could be taken as a cue for a disciplinary action. The poor guy did not need that on top of everything else, and Daniel agreed with that.

"It's all right; it's not your fault," Daniel said, making his bed. Old habits—like neatness—died hard. "You didn't ask those creeps to kidnap me, and I know you didn't encourage Hathor, either."

"Well, you have to admit one thing," the other Daniel said quietly.

"What?"

"She has great taste."

Daniel stared at him, too shocked to even think for a moment. "Did you just make a joke? _You?_"

"I don't do it that often, but I figure that if I lose my sense of humor, then I might as well give up. I may be down but I refuse to be out. Anyway, she _does_ have great taste."

Daniel collapsed onto his neatly made bed and howled, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. The other Daniel laughed, too, a smile transforming his face into that of the person that Daniel knew he could be and should have had a chance to be. They were still laughing when someone pounded on the door.

"Jackson!" O'Neill shouted as they both tried to stop laughing. "Is your twin in the shower yet? We're on a time schedule!"

Daniel took a few deep breaths. "Why is it so important for me to have a shower before they send me?"

"They want Hathor to know that you've been well taken care of," his double explained.

"Heaven forbid she think otherwise," Daniel said, still smiling. "Well, I'll go get cleaned up. And thanks!"

"For what?"

"For making my day," Daniel told him. "I'll remember that joke for the rest of my life!"

As Daniel disappeared into the tiny adjoining bathroom he heard the other Daniel chuckling quietly.

Space

Their favorite breakfast, waffles, arrived, and they both sat down to a breakfast that was edible. After breakfast they both reported to the infirmary, where Daniel had another exam and was pronounced perfectly fit. Shortly afterward he was taken to the base dentist for a dental exam and since he had no cavities or potential problems, he was given a cleaning and whitening and sent on his way.

"I can't believe you guys have a dentist on the base," Daniel muttered while on the way to wherever it was that the guards had been ordered to take him.

"We're given the best of care," the other Daniel said, the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Daniel understood. _The best of care, and he hates it because it's not what he might really need, like friendship or compassion or caring. Also, there's no reason for him to ever leave the base since they've got a doctor, dentist, and who knows what else on the base. He's trapped._ "So where are we going now?"

"This will really be surprising," the other Daniel said, grinning. "There's a barbershop and salon on base, too."

Daniel actually stopped in his tracks and didn't move again until one of the guards reminded him to walk. "What? You're joking, right?"

"Nope," the other Daniel said. "Most of the people here find it inconvenient to go all the way to town when they spend most of their time on the base, so the government decided to set up everything a person could possibly need or want."

"Why are we going there?"

"General Maybourne wants your appearance improved before you go," the other Daniel told him. "Colonel O'Neill told me that this morning when he woke me and told me to wake you. You're going to have a haircut and a few other things done."

"You know, the idea of a military base with a barbershop and salon is a little much," Daniel said, not exactly happy. "I take it this is the cleanup that you mentioned earlier?"

"General Maybourne's orders, yes."

An hour and a half later Daniel saw the merit of having such a place on base. Having his hair washed again, combed, and cut was actually somewhat relaxing, but the manicure was such a surprise that he couldn't keep from laughing. Kinsey certainly made this place and the people in it his first priority with such treatment. This place wasn't a barbershop/salon; it was a spa underground! His feet were given the same treatment as his hands as well as a massage by a young lady with very talented hands, and a full back massage actually made him relax as he hadn't in days. It was very gratifying to see that his counterpart was getting the same treatment as he was.

"That's an order I actually like," he said as they left. "I have no problem following that one."

"You sound as if you've been given that order before," Daniel joked.

"I have," his twin said matter-of-factly. "Dr. Benton went to General Maybourne when I'd been here about two weeks and said that my nerves were shot and close to breaking. He said that I needed some way to unwind, so General Maybourne gave me a standing order that I needed to visit the salon once a week for some kind of work. You know, whatever helps me to relax. Most often it's a massage, but occasionally I'll get something else done, like a haircut. That place is one extravagance I'm grateful for."

"I'm not surprised," Daniel told him. "_I_ actually feel relaxed in spite of what's going to happen later this morning."

They both became very quiet at that, and the other Daniel said that General Maybourne wanted them to report to his office once they were done.

Maybourne looked up from some papers as they arrived, and he grinned. "My God," he said, staring at the both of them. "You're like twins. This is incredible!"

Daniel didn't say anything. Neither did his "twin."

"Well, Dr. Jackson, I would like to talk to your counterpart from another dimension, so you may go to your office. You'll have a phone call waiting."

The other Daniel looked surprised, but then he said, "Today's not my day for a phone call."

"I thought that with all the extra work you've been doing you deserve one," Maybourne said. "Go on, and I'll entertain Dr. Jackson."

Daniel guessed that it was a phone call from his parents, and he waved the guy on. "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

He left, and Daniel was left alone with Maybourne. "I will, won't I? See him later?"

"He'll see you off, if that's what you mean," Maybourne said. "Have a seat. Now, do you have any questions? Any concerns?"

"Other than the fact that I'm going to be turned over a to a Ga'ould in another hour or so; no, I really don't have any concerns," Daniel said, sitting down. "I will say, however, that I won't be doing you any little 'favors' while I'm with the Supreme System Lord, either. I won't try to poison her or kill her or spread discord or even put a tack on her chair."

Maybourne stared at him. "How the heck…?"

"You forget, there's a Maybourne in my world, too," Daniel explained. It was only natural he would try to make his "sacrifice" work for him and get rid of some opposition. "You and he are just about alike, except that he never was in charge of the SGC, and at one point he was on death row for treason."

"Sounds like he made some mistakes," Maybourne said, not sounding surprised.

"No, I think he was just following his natural inclinations."

Maybourne laughed, surprised at the joke. "You know, aside from a comment now and then, our Daniel rarely jokes."

"Because he's afraid someone will take something the wrong way and kill his parents to punish him," Daniel said, allowing all of his disgust for the situation to show. "You know, he might work better and have to spend less time in the infirmary or with the masseuse if he didn't have to worry about them. Let them go and let them return to their home and their work and see if he doesn't do better."

"I'll take that under consideration," Maybourne said, indicating the matter was closed. "I have to ask, don't you want to kill Hathor? After all, she's a Ga'ould, and we can give you the means to do so. Give you the means with which to gain some kind of revenge. From what I read in your file, you hate the Ga'ould because they took your wife and were responsible for her death later on. Am I right?"

"Well, this world's Hathor has never done a thing to me."

"That won't be the situation for long," Maybourne told him, enjoying his discomfiture. "We were communicating with her earlier today to confirm coordinates and she mentioned that she's looking forward to your arrival. I'll leave her personal greeting to your imagination."

Daniel shrugged. "It won't be anything I can't handle," he said, sounding grim. "And as for your suggestion for revenge, I already have it, and justice for Sha're, too. Apophis is dead, and he knew that I had a hand in it, and he knows that I was the last one to see her alive. He never saw her again. I'm content."

Maybourne grit his teeth in irritation. "But wouldn't you be happy to take out a Ga'ould queen?"

"No, not really. Like I said, she hasn't done a thing to me."

"All right, then," Maybourne muttered. "How's this? I'll give you a GDO so you can return and we'll take you back to your home universe _after_ you kill Hathor."

Daniel glared at him. "Go to hell, Maybourne. I'll get home without your help. Even if I don't, then I'll die happy in the knowledge that I never degraded myself working for someone like you."

Daniel wasn't surprised when Maybourne sent him back to his room. Once he got there, he noticed a pile of folded clothing on the bed, with orders from his guard that he was to change. He dressed, wondering who had chosen the outfit. Long jeans with a matching denim jacket, red shirt underneath that, and ankle boots to wear under the jeans. Just his style, and for a moment he reflected that it would fit in with Maybourne's twisted sense of humor to send him to Hathor in an outfit that made him devastatingly handsome. That last little comment he'd made meant that he wasn't about to get any kind of help or kindness from the man, but to Daniel, it was a small price to pay for the look of sheer outrage on Maybourne's face. Jack would have been proud.

The other Daniel arrived after a few minutes, carrying a duffel bag. "Hey. What'd you say to Maybourne?"

Daniel looked at him. "Oh, I told him to go to hell. Why?"

The other Daniel grinned. "You should hear him swearing! He's in his office right now, swearing so badly that he'll take the finish off the furniture. I had to write a few phrases down so I don't forget them. They may come in handy."

Daniel grinned in response. "Oh, I hope he works himself into an ulcer! I'd love to hear him swear then! What's in the bag?"

"Oh, some stuff for you," he said, handing it to him. "You know, a few comforts and things."

Daniel was getting ready to open the bag and take a look, but the door opened, and O'Neill was there along with an escort. "Time to go, Jackson."

"Now?" the other Daniel said, surprised.

"Now," O'Neill confirmed. "Let's go."

The two Daniels followed him through the complex to the Gate room. Daniel had to keep swallowing to keep his breakfast down, and he was starting to feel very, very shaky. In fact, he was starting to feel as if he were getting sick. He expected himself to collapse at any moment, and he fought against the feeling with everything he had. As he approached the ramp, his knees gave and darkness began to creep into the edges of his sight almost simultaneously. The guards caught him, and slowly the world began to fade.

"What the hell's the matter?" O'Neill demanded. "Get Benton in here, quick! The guy's dead white!"

Daniel came to a few minutes later, stretched out on the Gate room floor and feeling as if an eighteen-wheeler had decided to use him for a doormat. "What happened?"

"A reaction from stress is what happened," Dr. Benton said, looking down at him. "To use a colloquialism, you're wound too tight. I'm going to give you something to calm you."

"Ohhh, no!" Daniel said quickly, getting to his feet. "I'm going to need to have a clear head when I go through that Gate! You're not giving me anything!"

"It's not your choice, Jackson," O'Neill said as the two guards took hold of his arms and held him still. "We can't have you looking like death warmed over when you go through that Gate. You either take what the doc gives you or you'll be forced to take it."

Daniel stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at him. "You know, aside from physical resemblance, it's a wonder you can be Jack O'Neill."

"Spare me and take that stuff, Jackson," O'Neill snapped as he pointed to the syringe that Dr. Benton was holding.

Daniel glared again, but he shook the other Daniel's hand and wished him luck before presenting a bare arm.

"Good luck to you, too, Daniel," the other Daniel said, masking his surprise at the tiny folded paper he felt pressed into his hand. He hid it quickly in his sleeve before anyone could notice.

Daniel was given the injection, and it took effect quickly. He slumped and was caught by O'Neill, who flung Daniel over a shoulder and carried him toward the still-active Gate. A guard took the duffel and followed, and both of them disappeared through the event horizon.

Daniel waited until he was in the privacy of his office before taking out the paper and reading it, keeping it hidden within a book. It listed coordinates and information under several headings: _Places to avoid, People who can help, Where to find them, Places where you all can find sanctuary._ There was a wealth of information there, and written at the very bottom of the paper were the words, _Good Luck._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The goddess Hathor, Supreme System Lord over all the Ga'ould, was surprised when three humans came through the Chappa'ai instead of just the one she was expecting. One of them carried her beloved flung over his shoulder, and the other carried a bag.

"We said only Daniel!" she snapped, using her Ga'ould voice. "What do you mean by disobeying our order?"

"Well, it was kind of impossible to send just him through the Gate since he couldn't walk, Your Godessness," the one called O'Neill said, laying Daniel down on the floor well out of range of the Chappa'ai's energy stream. "He got really worked up, so the doc gave him something to calm him down, but he gave him just a little too much and sent him to sleep. Nothing to worry about; he'll be awake in a few hours."

She glared at him, allowing her displeasure to show. "And the other man?"

"Well, I couldn't carry Danny-boy _and_ his luggage," O'Neill explained further. "That's his stuff. You know, all the stuff he wanted to bring with him."

Hathor appeared to consider this, and giving an order in Ga'ould, waited while her Jaffa searched the bag. Nothing dangerous, so she allowed the bag to remain. "You may return to Tau'ri," she said, looking down at the face of her beloved. He was deeply asleep.

"Thanks," O'Neill said, dialing out and submitting his iris code. "Congratulations, ma'am. I'm sure you'll both be very happy together."

Hathor ignored him as he and the other man stepped back through the Chappa'ai. All of her attention was focused on the man lying at her feet. She gave another order to her Jaffa, and one of them picked up her beloved and carried him out of the room and off through the palace. As she led the way, Hathor smiled. Her beloved was with her again.

A few hours later, Hathor had not left his side. She had undressed him and settled him in bed, and she watched him as he slept. She smiled as she gazed down at his face and sighed when he shifted underneath the silk comforter. If there was such a thing as Paradise, then it existed in a young Tau'ri man named Daniel Jackson.

She did not know why she cared so much for this Tau'ri. She could have any man she wanted with just an order, yet she wanted only this one. This one who was afraid of her. She remembered the first time she'd seen him: Her guards had brought him onto the ship and forced him to kneel along with O'Neill. They had been unwelcome intruders, but when she saw him, she felt as if she were welcoming someone she knew. When O'Neill had tried to fight and Daniel had been shot with a staff weapon, her first order was for her guards to place him in the sarcophagus and then to place O'Neill in confinement with the other soldiers they'd found in the temple. When Daniel had awoken, she was there waiting for him, eager to talk to him and learn about him and the world he'd come from. The last she'd known, Tau'ri was a primitive world, but apparently, they had advanced in the thousands of years since she'd left. The man she spoke with was polite, pleasant to listen to, intelligent, and he had a very kind and forgiving nature. He was concerned for other people (even those who had not been kind to him) and he was polite to her attendants. He was a beautiful choice for her new pharaoh, and her subjects would adore him. He was more approachable then she was since he would be the human consort of a goddess. They would pray to him to intercede with her on their behalf, and she would be pleased to grant him any request he made.

Her attentions surprised him, she could tell. She intended for him to decide on his own to remain with her, so she did not use her drug that she usually used on men but instead she exercised all her charm and surrounded him with luxury. She had slaves ready and waiting to bathe him when he woke, and she provided clean clothing suitable for a pharaoh. She shared a meal with him (and spent a good deal of time indulging her own wishes by feeding him tidbit after tidbit with her fingers) and spoke with him, flattering him and coaxing him to trust her all the while until nightfall. Then, she had told him it was time to retire. He was very surprised when she led him by the hand and pulled him down beside her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Retire?" he'd said nervously as she slipped behind a screen to change into a bed gown.

"Indeed," she'd answered a moment later, emerging. She had been wearing a white pleated cotton shift that showed her figure perfectly, but was still demure. She had yet to know any man that could resist that. "It has been a long day, and I am sure you feel the need for sleep, my pharaoh."

She had given him no time to hesitate, for she quickly kissed him and pulled him into bed. He protested after a few minutes, but she ignored him and did what she'd been wanting to do since she'd first seen him, and he slept afterward once he'd calmed from his exertions. While she'd been busy the next morning in another part of the ship, he left the bedroom, freed his companions, and fled the ship. She didn't see him again until the next mission that brought SG-1 into her territory. Time after time she had tried to keep him with her, but he always left. The last time she'd seen him, she asked him why this was so.

"You…" he began, looking thoughtful. "I'm afraid of you," he admitted at last. "I'm afraid of what you do to me and how you make me feel. I don't understand it, and I don't understand why you chose me."

"Who else could I possibly want?" she asked, putting an arm around him.

But again, he hadn't stayed. One night of his company and he had gone again. Now, however, he was here to stay. He would not risk others being hurt (as if she actually would!) by his leaving. No. He would not leave her again, and in time he would come to realize that his rightful place was with her.

While he slept, she issued orders to her servants. She ordered that a savory meal of all his favorites be prepared and kept warm for when he woke. She smiled when she remembered obtaining the recipe for a curious thing called "chocolate-walnut cookie" from a Tau'ri computer system in time for their last encounter and his surprise at seeing the odd little cakes on the table. They would make an appearance again, and hopefully he would be relaxed enough to enjoy them. Last time he had been too nervous to eat. In addition to the meal, all of his clothing was taken out of storage, washed and refreshed, and placed in its proper wardrobe cabinet in the proper room of the suite. Her rooms adjoined his, and she smiled when she thought of the arrangement. Each of them had a bedroom with an adjoining bath and dressing room, a sitting room, and study. A door in the bedrooms connected the suites.

She'd already had all of the things in the bag unpacked and put away in the suite. Curious that he'd brought things with him when he already knew that she could provide him with all he could ever need. Perhaps it was something peculiar to men? She could remember Ra feeling that he needed to provide for himself as well. He'd brought Tau'ri clothing (that had gone in the wardrobe, in the very back), toiletries he was used to (placed in a basket in the bath), and spare glasses, books, and writing materials (placed on shelves or in the desk in the study). When he woke he would find himself at home.

If only he would wake! The one called O'Neill had said that Daniel would sleep for a few hours and it had been more than that already. She smoothed Daniel's hair, and to her delight she saw him shift his body and begin to stretch. He was waking at last! His eyes opened, and she felt certain that she would die from joy when they focused and fastened on her.

"Welcome back to the waking, beloved," she said, smiling. "How do you feel?"

He blinked and looked about him. "Um…fine," he said at last, sitting up. He said nothing else, and he looked down at his hands, as if shy.

"We know that you are nervous," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. That small action caused him to tense up, but she laid a hand on top of his in an attempt to calm him. "You need not be. We know now that we have been too imperious with you in the past. We shall not do so again, we promise you. We wish you to feel at home with us, beloved."

"Imperious?" he echoed, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "That's not quite the word I would use."

She sat quietly, waiting for him to come to a decision about what to do. He seemed as if he wanted to say something or do something, but she wasn't about to rush him. Doing that in the past had frightened him.

"What's…going to happen?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Well, what is going to happen will be a bath, clean clothes, and a meal. You have been asleep for quite some time," she said, trying to sound as kind as possible. "Then, we will talk, but we can promise you one thing now."

Cautiously, he looked up, as if wondering what it was she was about to say.

"Nothing will happen to you without your consent," she promised while giving him a smile. "What we forced you to do before was wrong, and we are sorry."

His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "Ah…" He didn't say anything else; that was a sure sign that he wasn't quite ready to forgive her, but he was surprised that she had apologized. At least now he knew that she could!

"We shall leave you now to refresh yourself," she said, rising. "Then, we shall eat together, and we will talk. Be tranquil."

She left, leaving him in the hands of a few very capable and efficient servants. They assisted him from the bed, wrapped him in a comfy cotton robe, and led him into the bathroom. Once there, they helped him into the tub, gave him a complete scrub that removed every trace of dead skin and callus from his body, and helped him dry off with towels that felt as if they had been made from silk. Again he was wrapped in his robe and led from the bathroom back to his room, where the wardrobe was opened and he was invited to choose an outfit. He chose one that wouldn't make him look like a complete fool (a long kilt, a tunic, sandals, and he tried to refuse the jewelry that every Ga'ould felt necessary to a good outfit, but the servants were scandalized and pleaded with him to wear it) and endured being dressed before being escorted to his dining room, where Hathor was waiting. A low table was covered with food and surrounded by cushions, and she invited him to sit and eat, saying that he looked like a true pharaoh.

He'd never had a more uncomfortable meal in his life, but he could tell that Hathor was enjoying every moment of it. She coaxed him to eat and drink, feeding him tidbits with her fingers and holding a goblet to his lips so he would drink. It was not wine, as he'd feared, but instead it was cold, clear water. So, she was not going to drug him or even attempt to get him drunk. That was…good.

"We have had a special treat made for you, beloved," she said, picking something up and breaking it into small, bite-size pieces.

Before he could even ask what it was, a piece was in his mouth and he could taste it. He fought a smile, for what she had just given him was a piece of chocolate-walnut cookie! It was his favorite kind of cookie. How…touching (and more than a little disturbing). Hadn't this universe's Daniel said something in one of his reports about her having his favorite foods on hand? Interesting. If there could possibly be something like a "kinder, gentler" Hathor, then it looked like this one was it.

Then again, she could be trying to get him to lower his guard…

More than a little worried, he banished that thought and enjoyed his bite of cookie. He accepted a few bites more before shaking his head, saying that he was just about stuffed. She assented to that, setting the rest of the cookie aside before suggesting that they walk outside in the garden. More than happy to be doing something, he agreed and went with her.

It was a typical Egyptian garden, filled with trees, walkways, and water pools with blue and white lotus blossoms floating on top of the water. As they walked, she talked, telling him about events that had transpired while he'd been on Tau'ri. At last, she invited him to speak. What had he been doing since they had last seen one another?

Daniel wondered what she would think if he told her the truth. _Oh, I've been kidnapped, brought to another dimension, coached on events I've never seen, and then I was forced to come here._ No, it would not be a good idea to tell her that. Instead, he told her that he'd been working on mission reports (somewhat truthful) and getting ready to come to her (completely truthful).

"Are we correct in assuming that you were reluctant to make the journey?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Daniel saw no reason to lie. "Well, yes."

"We know why," she said, sinking down on a nearby bench. "It is because of how we have treated you in the past. You were afraid that it would happen again."

"Thinking of past experiences, what else could I possibly expect?" he wanted to know.

She nodded. "Indeed. What else? You need not worry now, beloved. We shall not force you, and we shall only enter your bed when you decide to invite us."

Daniel felt himself go pale and then blush. He didn't want to think what would happen if he ever did invite her, but he had a good feeling she would eat him alive and leave very little of him behind. He was certain that in the meantime she would be doing every little thing she could to drive him crazy so he would finally break down and… "invite" her. Every outfit _he'd_ ever seen her in could be declared weapons against clear thinking in males, and the way she walked, moved, and looked at a person were all calculated to drive men absolutely nuts. He had no doubts that she would use every little weapon in her arsenal to do the same to him.

He was doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack headed to Carter's office, bearing the joy of coffee for Carter. There was no doubt in his mind that she and Sigyn had been working all night, and Carter would be in need of a pick-me-up. He didn't know if Sigyn liked or even could drink coffee, but he thought he would offer. It would only be polite, after all.

He reached the doorway and saw Sigyn spreading a blanket over Carter's shoulders. She looked up and gave him what passed for an Asgard smile, holding one finger in front of her face as humans did to mime a request for silence. Jack nodded, and Sigyn came out into the hallway to talk.

"I noticed she was asleep only a few minutes ago," she said, looking up at him. "She is exhausted, and she refused all offers of rest. Will she be all right?"

"She'll be fine, other than being angry at herself for falling asleep," Jack said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you, no," Sigyn told him quietly. "Coffee tastes positively horrid, but thank you for thinking of me."

"How goes the search?"

"Slowly," Sigyn admitted, sighing. "We have it narrowed down to about five dimensions, and I fear we shall have to check them all by entering the dimensions themselves. There seems to be no other way to find Dr. Jackson."

Jack grinned. That was what he'd been waiting for. "Lemme get Teal'c, and we'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

Sigyn shook her head. "All of SG-1 must go, and I intend to go as well."

Jack stared at her. "Um…are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, sounding very certain. "I am not about to pass up a chance for a rescue mission, Colonel O'Neill. We must give Major Carter time to rest, and then we shall all go."

"Okay, I'll just…let you girls get some rest, and I'll go let Teal'c know what's up. I'll check on you two in a couple of hours, okay?"

Sigyn nodded. "Exactly. It would be dangerous to go rushing in, both to ourselves and to Daniel Jackson."

Jack didn't want to wait a couple of hours, he wanted to hurry, hurry, hurry, to rescue Daniel, but he knew the benefits of waiting. He knew that they needed to take their time once he actually thought about the situation. These people had superior technology, and they had no scruples about kidnapping someone from another dimension. That meant that the situation had to be entered with caution.

"Sigyn, when we go to the other dimensions…that weird technology they had. Do you think Asgard technology could overcome what they had, or should we designate that as 'approach with extreme caution'?"

Sigyn smiled and looked up at him. "What they have is Asgard technology, Colonel O'Neill," she told him. "I saw what they used on the tapes, and it is possible that they were able to use the technologies they found to create more. It will not be a problem."

Jack smiled. You had to love the Asgard when they got the "look" in their eyes. It meant that he could trust Sigyn completely on her evaluation of their technology. Also, there would be a certain "take no prisoners" mentality when she met up with the kidnappers. Oh, they were going to be so, so sorry they had messed with the Asgard's favorite humans.

--

Daniel sat by the lotus pool and stared down into the water, thinking. If someone were to ask him what he was thinking he would have said, "Everything," and he would not have been exaggerating. He was thinking of Earth, of SG-1, his home dimension, the one he was in now, this Hathor, the Hathor he had first known, and the situation he was in at the moment.

The Hathor from his dimension had been imperious, demanding, considered humans as something akin to animals to be used for her pleasure and convenience, and had been thoroughly evil in every way. She had had no compunctions about drugging every male in Cheyenne Mountain, turning them against their female friends, forcing him into bed, and trying to turn Jack into a Jaffa against his will. _This_ Hathor, however, was completely different. She had not forced him to do anything, not even the tiniest thing. Instead, she coaxed him, trying to get him to eat and drink, rest, and amuse himself. She had not attempted to trick him using the pink mist, and the only kisses she gave him were on the backs of his hands, his cheek, or the top of his head. It seemed that she feared he would reject anything else (which he would) and dared not try to give him a real kiss, for which he was thankful. Also, she did not hurt people. She treated the subjects who came to see her as a kind queen would, and not as a Ga'ould usually did. That gave him a lot of food for thought.

His days had a pattern. He would be woken in the morning by his servants or Hathor, have a bath, dress (and fight with his servants over what he was to wear; they wanted him to wear fancy things and he preferred simpler outfits), and have breakfast on his own. Then, he would spend the morning in his study or in the garden, usually reading, walking, or thinking. Lunchtime was spent with Hathor, and she would draw him into conversation, usually about Egyptian history or mythology. Hearing it from the Ga'ould point of view was, well, fascinating. (He tried not to be interested, but he couldn't help himself.) After lunch (and a change of costume for both of them into something more elaborate) Hathor held court, and she insisted that he join her. A throne identical to hers had been set up on the dais next to her (although it was placed slightly behind hers and was just a tad smaller), and he would sit beside her and watch and listen as she met with subjects who had petitions and prayers. Sometimes, people arrived with petitions or prayers to _him_, and that was no end of embarrassing. Hathor explained later that the reason they prayed to him was so he would intercede for them with her, but that didn't make him feel any better. She was right there, after all, why would they pray to him? Later, as he thought about it, he realized that the real reason they prayed to him was because they knew that Hathor did not want to deny him anything. If he asked, then it would happen. After court came dinner, which often was between the two of them, but there were nights when Hathor held a formal dinner for all of the officials in the city outside the palace. Guests would be seated around a low table on pillows or low couches, and servants brought countless trays, bowls, baskets, and dishes of meat, bread, vegetables, nuts, fruits, and dishes that were so masterfully made that Daniel had trouble guessing all that was in them. Quite a few of the officials engaged him in conversation, which made him relax and enjoy himself. After supper, he would head to his quarters to read a little bit or relax, and then he would go to bed.

However, all was not peachy or even nice. He was kept on eggshells due to Hathor's proximity. He could not afford to let his guard down for even a moment, or else he'd be at her mercy. He was determined that he would never be in that situation again, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it from happening.

His resistance was wearing down, though. She was so charming and kind and engaging that he had trouble keeping himself distanced from her. Sometimes she would volunteer a piece of information that was irresistible, or she would phrase a small request ("Would you walk with me in the garden, my pharaoh?" "Have a bit more of this, beloved. You don't know how good it is." "Would it please you to wake now, my Daniel?") or suggestion, and he would just _have_ to say yes or give in. There was no way he could reasonably say "no."

It was driving him nuts, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Hathor knew it. Still, she had not hurt him, tried to force him to do anything, or even behaved in a manner that would give him cause for concern. She was always kind, loving, and willing to coax him. Perhaps she was willing to wear him down until he gave in to her. Perhaps that had been her plan all along.

--

Hathor stood at her window, watching Daniel and feeling as if her heart had reached heaven. Every movement he made was a vision of perfection, and each time he looked at her, she was certain that she had reached the pinnacle of all happiness possible on this plane of existence.

She did not understand her feelings, but she knew that she had them and that they would not be kept down. Her feelings demanded Daniel, and she had given him to them. She allowed herself to feast on him with her eyes and to enjoy how close he was to her, and when he slept, she reveled in the sight of him relaxed in sleep and dreaming. His dreams were sometimes pleasant, sometimes not, but it was always a pleasure for her to see him so…unguarded.

His very reserve with her was the one dark spot in her otherwise bright existence. She was a goddess revered by people on planets all over the galaxy, but the one person she wished to love her was afraid of her. He saw her as something to be avoided, rather than as someone to be loved. Instead of enjoying her company without a qualm, he held himself aloof from her, as if afraid of what would happen if he allowed himself to relax. There were times when she wished to wrap her arms about him and pull him into an embrace, but the thought of how he would react to that made her stem her urges to do so. She knew she had been too forceful with him in the past, but could that have really made such an impact on him? Thinking back to their former intimacies, she was certain that he'd enjoyed them! At least, he'd seemed to. Every reaction of his she'd noted at the time had seemed to imply that he'd enjoyed himself, so why was he so reluctant to have those same pleasures again?

She couldn't understand it, and she was certain that his reserve would ultimately outlast her control. Unfortunately, that was her biggest problem. If she gave in to her feelings and forced him once again, she would lose him forever, and no amount of kindness or coaxing would convince him that it would never happen again.

Patient. She had to be patient.

But she was so _tired_ of being patient! Something had to happen soon or she would go mad!

Leaving the window, she strode across the room and sank into a chair, trying to think. What was left that she hadn't tried? She had been kind and reserved, and she had never forced him to do anything. She had been engaging in her conversation and had used every amount of charm she could muster. She had behaved benignly toward every subject and worshipper that had come to her to show him that she was kind and that he had nothing to fear. None of it had worked. What would attract a man who was so…scared? Sighing, she shifted in her seat, wondering if she had been going about it all wrong. She knew that he was attracted to her—most men were helpless against her—so what was stopping him from acting on that attraction? Most men didn't need as many subtle invitations as she'd been giving Daniel. Perhaps…he needed, not an invitation, but an opening? An opening for…showing her how strong and capable he was? Most men liked to be viewed as strong and capable.

Excited with her idea, she rose and began to pace. Perhaps she could feign illness, and his presence would be a comfort? No, that wouldn't work, she had the sarcophagus. Pretend to be afraid of something, like a snake or mouse? She shook her head, sighing again. The last snake to come near her she'd blasted away with her hand device, and he'd seen her do so. No, something else. She pummeled her brains, and as she realized the perfect thing, a slow smile began to spread over her face. She would ask his advice on a problem. She had many—one of the drawbacks of being a goddess and a queen was the number of problems that came up, so she could ask his advice. It would have to be one that would engage his interest while at the same time casting her in a positive light. One dealing with public works…She smiled again as she realized the perfect one. She'd been planning for some time to give the poorer individuals of her empire access to a physician when they were ill. After all, doing so would show that she cared for _all_ of her people, and they would be less inclined to revolt, complain, or have doubts about her divinity. It was given that many of the poor would pray for medical care they couldn't afford for problems they couldn't treat themselves, so it would seem that their prayers had been answered once this program became a reality. Smiling, she went to find her files on it so she could take them to Daniel.

--

Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Sam, and Sigyn all fell through the quantum mirror back into their reality and Sigyn hurriedly closed the mirror so their pursuers could not make it through.

"Ah, it makes sense," Jack said, getting up. "Four down, one to go. Who's ready?"

"We should first visit the infirmary for your injury, O'Neill," Teal'c said, picking himself up from the floor.

"It's just a little scratch."

"That is bleeding profusely," Sigyn added. "We shall go to the infirmary."

"They'll just put a band-aid on it," Jack persisted. "C'mon, we've only got one more alternate universe to check out, and then Danny-boy will be home in time for supper. It's chicken and dumplings tonight, and I know how much he loves those!"

"I require something to eat," Teal'c muttered, taking hold of Jack's arm. "We will go to the commissary after we see Dr. Frasier."

"But…Teal'c!" Jack yelped, his surprise apparent as Teal'c threw his friend over a shoulder and carted him off.

Sigyn snickered. There was no other word for it, and Carter found herself smiling in response.

"He did not expect that, did he?" she asked.

"Nope," Carter admitted. "He always expects Teal'c to be on his side, but I think he didn't want the colonel to pass out from blood loss while we're in that dimension. I only hope and pray that Daniel will be there."

"I am sure he is, somewhere. I just hope that we will be able to find him right away."

That was a scenario that Carter hadn't even thought was possible. What would they do if Daniel was miles away from where they were? What if he were on another planet? How would they ever find him?

"Do not worry, Major Carter," Sigyn said sympathetically, laying a hand on her arm. "We shall find him."

Carter smiled her thanks, unable to speak for a moment.

"Why do you not go to the infirmary and then have something to eat? I shall have something as well, and then we shall meet again to discuss our strategy for entering this last universe," Sigyn suggested, going to her set of shelves. "We will all think better after we have eaten."

"Thanks," Carter said, deeply grateful. "I'll get something and bring it back. We can eat while we plan."

Sigyn nodded. "Two minds think better than one alone."

Unspoken between the two was the hope that with enough thinking, they would be ready to rescue Daniel once they found him.

--

Since the departure of his "twin," Daniel had been miserable. He'd been offworld, and had had to con the people on that planet into thinking that the SGC's arrival was a _good_ thing. Even worse, he'd had to put up with Colonel O'Neill's comments about how they should have kept the second Daniel, since they could have used his brainpower along with the Daniel they already had. Dr. Carter, of course, elected to keep her opinion to herself and was no help. General Maybourne had commended him on his "fine work" with his "twin" and with the inhabitants he'd hoodwinked, and that made him even more miserable. Still, he was used to Colonel O'Neill sarcasm and Dr. Carter's coldness, so he received quite a surprise when they came out of nowhere while he was wandering the halls of the SGC.

"Danny-boy!" Colonel O'Neill said, giving him a one-armed hug and ruffling his hair. "You clever little space monkey!"

Dr. Carter was grinning. "Way to go! C'mon, let's get out of here!"

They pulled him down a hallway and into a storeroom, and Daniel wondered what the heck was wrong with the both of them. Once the door was closed they continued to pull him along, and he realized that he was being pulled toward a very tall, imposing-looking individual and a tiny gray (_gray?_)...creature.

"He must've got out somehow and was headed our way," Colonel O'Neill said, smiling fit to crack his face.

The tall man regarded Daniel thoughtfully. "I do not believe this is the Daniel Jackson we are seeking, O'Neill."

"What?" Colonel O'Neill demanded, stopping to look at Daniel.

The little gray creature looked up at him. "Do not be frightened," she…he?...it?...she?...

said. "We will not harm you, Daniel. We are merely here to rescue our Daniel. He has been kidnapped and brought to this dimension."

What Daniel managed to say after that was not clever or original, but it was something. "Uh…you're…from Daniel's dimension?"

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "You two look…a lot alike."

"So I've been told," Daniel agreed. "Who…are you? I mean," he said hastily, holding up his hands. "I know you, Colonel O'Neill, and you, Dr. Carter, but…I don't know the rest of you. Who…are you?"

"Actually, I'm Major Carter," she corrected him. "This is our team member Teal'c, and this is Sigyn."

"I am one of the Asgard specialists of the space-time continuum," Sigyn explained further, looking up at Daniel.

"Teal'c…and…Sigyn," Daniel said, looking from one to the other. "Sigyn. Sounds Norse."

"It is," Sigyn assured him. "In your stories, Sigyn was the wife of Loki, but trust me, I am not."

Daniel looked at her blankly, but he realized that there was probably a story behind that that Daniel would know. "And…Teal'c. That's not a name I'm familiar with."

"It is Jaffa," Teal'c said, looking at him gravely.

"Jaffa? As in, Hathor's guards?"

"I was in the service of Apophis, but I am not any longer," Teal'c said, and it sounded as if he didn't wish to discuss it further.

"Oh."

"Um, Daniel, where's…our Daniel?" Colonel O'Neill asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He's gone," Daniel explained. "They didn't want to give me to Hathor, so they went to your dimension and grabbed him. Our dimensions were the most…similar, I suppose, so that was why they chose yours."

"Woah, woah, wait a second!" Colonel O'Neill said, beginning to look angry. "Do you mean to tell me that they handed him over to _Hathor_? Are they _crazy_? _Hathor?_"

Daniel nodded. "Umm, yes."

Teal'c looked ready to kill something. "Explain."

So, Daniel explained. He let them know every circumstance surrounding the situation and then prayed that they wouldn't kill him in retribution.

"This is most unfortunate," Sigyn said. "Do you know the planet to which he was sent?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Colonel O'Neill said. "'Cause you're gonna tell us." He was clenching and unclenching his fingers, as if yearning to wrap them around Daniel's neck.

Sigyn stepped forward then, placing a calming hand on the colonel's arm before approaching Daniel. "What is it that you have not told us, Daniel? We know this place is an unpleasant one, and I have a feeling that it is not by your choice you are here."

Daniel fought within himself, wondering if he should tell her why he worked there or not. Would it make a difference if he did?

"As long as no one comes, we have all the time we need for you to tell us," Sigyn continued. "I have a feeling that this is something we should also know."

The kindness in her voice did it. Daniel told her why he was trapped in the SGC and what he was forced to do, as well as the hostages they held over him.

"Your parents are alive?" Major Carter gasped, surprised.

"And they've been in that damned secure community since they were taken," Daniel said, leaning against the wall. "If the government didn't have them, I would have…well, the government has them, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Sigyn hauled herself up onto a crate that stood beside him and touched his shoulder. It was odd, but he didn't mind her touching him and he wasn't the least freaked out that a Roswell-type alien was standing right beside him. "It will be all right, Daniel. I promise. We shall do our best to help you."

"We will?" Colonel O'Neill said.

"Of course we will," Sigyn persisted.

"That's okay," Daniel said quickly. "I mean, you've got enough worries, trying to find Daniel and having to go up against Hathor and…oh, God. What will Hathor do when you guys rescue Daniel?"

"We shall think of that when we come to it, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "For now, I agree with Sigyn."

"Yeah, have either of you two come up with a way to help this Daniel while at the same time rescuing our Daniel, 'cause I'd dearly love to know," Jack put in, still trying to figure out how they were going to pull this one off.

Carter looked thoughtful. "Hathor's a Ga'ould," she said, beginning to smile.

"And Sigyn is Asgard," Teal'c continued.

"You guys wanna clue me in?" Jack demanded.

Daniel was looking at everyone in turn, but no explanation was forthcoming.

"Are you ready to negotiate once more, Colonel O'Neill?" Sigyn asked.

"Negotiate?" Jack's expression darkened. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Not that again."

"Um, could you guys explain? Please?" Daniel interrupted.

All of them—even Sigyn—were smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Achoo!" Sniffle.

Hathor paused in her work and listened to the sounds coming from Daniel's rooms. For the past two days he'd been like this and she was beginning to become worried. He insisted that it was nothing to fret about and that he would be fine with a little rest, but two days had passed with little improvement. What had he called this illness of his? A freeze? Oh, no, a cold.

"Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!"

What she couldn't fathom was why he refused to let her heal him or place him in the sarcophagus. Why was he willing to put up with so much misery when he didn't have to?

Sniffle. Sniffle. "Ah-choo!" Sniffle.

He wasn't eating, not really. He would drink tea and broth and juice and occasionally he would have a little bread, but that was all he said he felt like having. The servants were worried about him by this point and Hathor was approaching a point where she was going to go beyond worried.

Sniffle, sniffle. Groan. "Ah-CHOO!"

The only times he'd been out of bed these last two days had been to take a hot bath each morning. By the time he'd bathed his breathing had sounded easier, but now it sounded even worse. How could Daniel know he was going to be all right? Whenever he spoke he sounded as if he were about to breathe his last!

"I've brought your lunch, sir," she heard one of the servants say as Daniel's door opened. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling more like a human being," Daniel croaked. "Thanks for asking."

"How long do these colds usually last?" the servant asked curiously.

"About a week or so, sometimes a little longer, sometimes a little less," Daniel confessed. "It all depends on how well your body can fight it off and how well you take care of yourself. With all the care I've been receiving it shouldn't be that long before it's gone."

"I don't understand how you caught this cold in the first place," the servant said as Hathor heard the clink of cutlery.

"I guess it's an Earth thing," Daniel said thoughtfully after clearing his throat. "Sometimes when you go to a different place your body will try to adjust and sometimes that adjustment makes you go through a cold. I don't know. My allergies always act up when I travel."

The servant chuckled. "With this latest trip of yours, well, it's not so surprising. Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, this is wonderful, thank you," Daniel told the servant.

"All right, sir," the servant said. "See that you rest. We're all worried about you. It's rare for anyone here to be ill."

"I'll be fine," Daniel promised. "I just need some rest, like you said."

"Rest well," the servant said, opening the door. "Ring if you need anything."

The door closed and Hathor heard the sounds of Daniel starting his meal. Too soon she heard him put down his spoon and set the tray aside. The hot soup seemed to have helped him stop sneezing since it was now quiet, and when Hathor risked a look she saw him curled up on his side under the covers, deeply asleep. She could hear how congested he was from where she stood and felt her worry go up a notch. He said that he would be fine, but he sounded awful!

She withdrew back into her room and indulged in some pacing. No matter what Daniel said, he could not be fine. People who were "fine" did not sound as if they were gasping for air while they slept! She went back to the door and listened closely, hoping that he would sound a little better. If he did not show an improvement by evening she was going to have to do something…

"Jack…"

She paused, listening. He'd occasionally spoken in his sleep before, but this sounded different.

"Jack…"

Why was he calling for O'Neill? They didn't exactly have the best relationship. She knew that simply from having seen the two of them together. Daniel was afraid of O'Neill and did not like him, so why was he calling for him now? Even more interesting was the fact that Daniel was calling O'Neill "Jack." It had always been "Colonel" before. It didn't make sense.

None of it made sense.

--

"What makes you guys think I'll do that whole negotiating thing again?" Jack demanded as Sigyn took out a small device and began pressing symbols. A moment later and they were all standing outside on top of the mountaintop. "Okay, what was _that_?"

"Just a quick way to get outside," she said.

Daniel's twin looked as if he were about to be sick. "Um…I…have to go…I can't stay here. If they realized I was gone without permission…!"

"You are with us, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c tried to reassure him.

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Daniel told him. "They have my family! If they thought I was trying to run off, who knows what they'd do!"

Sigyn kept pressing buttons. "Do not worry, Daniel," she said kindly. "As soon as our transport is here, we will go to get your parents and remove them from harm's way."

Daniel stared at her, his eyes slowly lighting with hope. "You…you will?"

"Of course," she promised.

"Um, Sigyn, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're calling for a transport using a device you brought from our side of the glass, right?" Sam asked, examining the little device Sigyn held. "Would it work here?"

"It will," Sigyn assured her. "It is Asgard policy to ensure that no one is ever left stranded. A transport will be along shortly."

"How shortly?" Jack asked. "I'm trying to remember if there is a camera up here or not."

Daniel blanched, grasping the implications at once. "Oh, God…"

Sigyn looked up. "Here it comes."

She was right. A small Asgard craft was declining towards them out of the cloud cover.

"Can anyone on this planet pick that thing up by say…radar?" Jack asked, admiring the smooth line of descent.

"It is undetectable," she said. "If its cloak were up, we would not know it was there at all."

Daniel stared at the approaching ship, eyes wide. "I've never seen anything like that. I mean, I've seen Asgard technology before, but this…It's wonderful!"

"Great," Jack said. "Daniel, you're coming with us, so start looking like you don't want to. I've spotted a camera."

"WHAT?" Daniel demanded, going even paler.

"There's no audio, so we won't have to worry about that, but you have to make them believe that you're going under protest," Jack explained further, putting a determined, take-no-prisoners look on his face.

"B-but-but-but I can't go!" Daniel said, beginning to look panicked. "One phone call is all it'll take!"

Sam couldn't tell if Daniel was acting or not. "We need your help, Daniel," she said, contributing to the charade.

"But I can't go!" Daniel said, looking truly frantic. "Please! I can't be off the base without permission!"

"Sorry, Danny-boy," Jack said, grabbing Daniel's shoulders and whipping him around as the ship came to a stop and hovered above them. He prepared to hit Daniel over the head with his gun but the white-blue light of a zat solved the problem nicely. Jack looked and saw Teal'c just putting his zat away. "Ouch. Sorry, Daniel. Thanks, Teal'c."

"It was simply more efficient, O'Neill," Teal'c said lightly, picking up Daniel. "We are ready, Sigyn."

Sigyn pressed another button and a second later they were all inside the ship.

"Everyone have a seat," Sigyn said, moving toward the controls. "Where are Daniel's parents located? The Rockies?"

"That's what he said," Jack confirmed, plopping into a seat while Teal'c settled Daniel in a seat of his own.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Sam asked.

"Not long," Sigyn assured them. "Let's go."

--

Maybourne stared at the screen in front of him, not certain of what he was seeing. "How can there be two of you and Dr. Carter wandering around the SGC?" he wanted to know, still unable to believe his eyes.

"The only explanation is that they came through the quantum mirror," Dr. Carter told him. "I think they're looking for their Daniel."

Maybourne swore. "And they think they've got their Daniel when in reality they've got ours. Oh, fabulous."

O'Neill was still staring at the screen. "And they've got zats. Why would they zat someone they were trying to rescue?"

All of them considered this.

"Perhaps it was because it looked like Daniel was resisting," she said at last. "They knew it would only be a matter of time before we spotted them and went after them, so they did the most expedient thing and knocked him out rather than argue with him."

"Great," drawled Maybourne. "So we've got a couple of doppelgangers to find, a really tall guy with a gold symbol on his head, and a little...gray...creature to find and isolate. Wonderful." He massaged the side of his head with his fingers. "I feel a headache coming on."

"Where do you think they went?" O'Neill asked, watching the craft fly away on the screen.

"Judging from the direction, I'd say toward the mountains," Dr. Carter said.

Maybourne's phone rang and sighing, he picked up. "Maybourne. Yes. What about them?" A pause while Maybourne listened, and his eyes went wide. "WHAT?! WHEN?!" The person on the other end of the phone chattered away, clearly explaining something. "Aw, hell! All right. Okay. I want to be called the instant you learn anything, all right? All right. I'll be waiting for that call." He hung up and groaned. "Dr. Jackson's parents are no longer in our custody."

"How did that happen?" O'Neill asked, surprised. "That living community they were in has some of the best security in the country."

"The guards aren't sure. One second they were there in their living room and the next there was a flash of light and they were gone. I'm thinking that your doubles had something to do with this."

"In the other reality, that Daniel's parents were dead," Sam said. "Why would they believe this Daniel's parents are alive if they think he's their Daniel?"

Neither man had an answer for her.

--

"MOM! DAD!" Daniel cried as he flung himself at his parents.

"Danny?" Daniel's father said as he hugged his son. "Good Lord, what's going on? We were sitting in the living room and there was this light and...here we are, wherever here is."

Claire was looking around. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

"It's okay," Daniel said, hugging his mother after releasing his father from his stranglehold. "It's all right. These are friends."

Melburn looked at Jack and Sam. "Since when?" He'd seen Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Carter before and he'd known that neither of them could be classified as Daniel's "friends."

"I know who they look like," Daniel said quickly. "But they're a different version of Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Carter."

Claire looked at her son with concern. "Danny? You haven't...I don't know, been hit on the head, have you? You're all right?"

"I'm just fine," Daniel tried to reassure her, deciding not to mention that he had been zatted. "It's a bit much to believe, but trust me, these aren't the people you've met before."

"Simplest things first," Melburn said as Daniel led them both to chairs at Teal'c's request. "Where are we and..." he stopped, spotting Sigyn for the first time. "And what in the name of all things sacred is THAT?"

"Her name is Sigyn," Daniel explained. "She's from a race called the Asgard. This is one of their ships. We picked you up from the house using the transporter."

"I am pleased to meet you both," Sigyn said, not leaving her seat. "Please forgive me for not coming to shake your hands; I am flying."

"No problem," Melburn said dazedly. "We're in a spaceship?"

"Yep," Daniel said brightly as he took his own seat. "We're about to leave the stratosphere. Stay in your chairs, okay?"

A minute later and they exited the stratosphere, entering into the thermosphere. Jack spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your colonel speaking. We have now entered the thermosphere. If we're lucky we may spot the space shuttle and the International Space Station. Please have your cameras ready."

Jack's remark made everyone chuckle and relax a little. They got a bigger laugh when Jack paused and said, "They do have the space shuttle and space station here, don't they?"

"Oh, yes," Daniel said.

"Great," Sam said, digging in her pack for something. Two seconds later she pulled out a camera. "If you guys see a space station or shuttle, call out."

Everybody, even Teal'c, laughed.

"So, Sigyn, where are we going?" Jack asked in the easy silence that followed.

"We are going to meet up with other Asgard," she said.

Jack didn't understand this. "Why?"

"We need to know how relations between the Asgard and the Goa'uld stand," she explained. "Once we know that, we can begin planning on how to help Daniel."

"Forgive me, but Daniel's right here," Claire said, sounding extremely puzzled.

"Not that Daniel," Sam said quickly. "Um, you know how we aren't the people we seem to be? Well, our Daniel isn't who he appears to be."

Both of Daniel's parents were staring at her. "Once again," Melburn said. "Slowly. With more detail, if you please."

"Hoo, boy," Sam said, thinking of how she could explain this.

"Your son has a double where we come from. This double was brought here against his will and we have come to retrieve him."

"Thank you," Sam said fervently.

"So, what kind of trouble is he in?"

"Who said anything about trouble?" Jack asked.

Melburn gave him a withering look. "Give us a little credit, Colonel."

Sam, Teal'c, and Jack looked at each other. "Okay," Jack said. "Our friend is in a bit of trouble here and we came to help him out of it."

"What sort of trouble?" Claire pressed. "Can we help? It's the least we can do after our rescue."

"That's a long, long story," Daniel said quietly.

Melburn looked carefully at his son. "Daniel, why do I get the feeling that you know a great deal about this 'trouble' their friend is in?"

Daniel looked as if he wished he'd never spoken. "Ah--well, that's...Um."

Claire looked concerned. "Danny? Danny, what is it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said quickly. "Really, Mom. What's important is to focus on helping their friend."

"All right, I'll let the matter rest," she said. "For now, at least."

Daniel still looked as if he wished he'd never opened his mouth. "Okay. Um, so, Sigyn, how long will it take us to get to...where we're going?"

"Only a short time," she promised. "When we get there, we will have a meal and get some rest."

Sam immediately looked worried, remembering the Asgard version of food and how unpalatable it was.

"And after that?" Jack prompted.

Sigyn turned and smiled at them. "Then we will see."

--

*cough cough*

Hathor winced. Daniel sounded awful, yet he was still insisting that he was fine! This couldn't go on.

"Ah-choo!"

How could humans stand being at the mercy of countless germs and illnesses? How?

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-CHOO!"

One more sneeze...just one more, and...

*cough cough*

Hathor buried her face in her hands.

*cough*

*cough*

"Ah-choo! Ah-CHOO!" *cough* *cough cough COUGH*

Hathor jumped to her feet. That was the final straw. That was the absolute final straw. She stalked across her rooms and into Daniel's, determined to put an end to this. As she approached his bed she had to stop, amazed and frightened at the change in him. He was a great deal paler, dark shadows were under his eyes, and it looked as if he had lost weight.

*cough cough* He looked up and saw her. "Oh. Hello. What are you doing in here? You could get sick."

"I can't get sick," she reminded him. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I've been better," he said honestly. "But I'll be all right in a few days."

"That's what you said two days ago, and you'd said the same two days before that."

"It's just a bad cold," he persisted. "Sometimes they linger for a bit. All I need is rest. That's all."

She looked at him, looking at his eyes and every bit of his face and something occurred to her. "It's something other than a cold, isn't it? Or something in addition to a cold."

He didn't say anything, but he coughed.

The sound of it made her think of something. "It's...something in the lungs, isn't it? What is it?"

He looked defeated. "It started as a cold, but now I think it's become bronchitis. It's something I've had before."

"Is that why you're not getting better?" she wanted to know. "Bronchitis doesn't go away on its own?"

"Not this type," he admitted. "On Earth, it would be treated with antibiotics. Would you have something like that here?"

Worry engulfed her. "I...I don't know. What would you need them for?"

"To treat this."

"I could use my healing device, or we could put you in the sarcophagus," she said, praying that he would accept the suggestion this time. "You would feel much better, I promise you!"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. The sarcophagus brings back a lot of memories I'd rather not have brought to mind."

"What about the healing device?"

"No."

Her eyes flashed, but her voice stayed the same. "We are losing patience, beloved. You are ill and you need healing. Why do you persist in this ridiculous decision of yours?"

He looked up at her and the look in her eyes went straight to her heart. "Please. Please, Hathor, don't make me do that."

It was the first time he'd said her name.

She calmed. "No, I won't make you," she said. "But I wish you would, Daniel. I am worried about you."

He looked thoughtful. "Do you think your servants might know which medicines here could treat this? Or...or maybe a doctor could come, and he could tell us? A physician?"

She smiled. He wasn't going to be completely unreasonable after all! Her worry abated immediately. "Yes, beloved. I think that's a real possibility. Rest until I return."

As she left the room Hathor fought down the urge to dance along the hallway. He'd said her name! She hadn't realized just how beautiful it could sound coming from him, but hearing it from his lips, it was a symphony!

It seemed that her efforts were paying off. Her name spoken by him was just the first step. Eventually, he would come to return her affection.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hathor stood to one side, watching while the physician made his examination of Daniel. Daniel was still in bed, looking very pale, but the physician did not look worried at the man's condition. On the contrary, he looked optimistic. He finished his examination and stood up straight, smiling.

"It is bronchitis, but the case is not as bad as it can get," he said calmly. "I think the care he has received so far has kept the disease from progressing. It is the type that is caused by bacteria and he needs a medicine to counter that, but he should make a full recovery."

"Good to hear," Daniel said from his nest of pillows. *cough cough*

"What medicines does he need?" Hathor asked, feeling the worry abate somewhat. If the physician wasn't worried, then there wasn't a reason for her to be, was there?

"First, three of these a day," he said, removing a bottle of small pills from his bag. "Breakfast time, the early afternoon, and before he retires would be ideal times for him to take each dose. This medicine will clear the infection." He placed the bottle on the bedside table and began digging through his bag again, this time removing three paper packets. "These herbs will ease his breathing and his throat. Use equal measures from each packet, steep them in hot water and let him breathe the steam. These should be used each time he has trouble breathing or while he sleeps."

Hathor took the packets and the small spoon he handed her. "Thank you, Physician."

*cough cough cough*

"It is my honor," he said, bowing. "Have him drink as much water and fruit juice as he can stand and keep the air in his chamber moist. Frequent warm baths or time in a steam room will be beneficial."

Hathor nodded, resolving to make sure that Daniel spent most of the immediate future either bathing or in the steam room nearby. The physician had said "frequent," hadn't he?

The physician took his leave after giving Daniel his good wishes and they were alone.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked, looking at him anxiously.

"About the same, but we both know that I'll be okay," he said, pulling the covers up to his chin and quickly stifling another cough.

"He said that frequent baths or some time in a steam room will help," Hathor said, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Would you like to do either?"

"Not really," Daniel admitted. "I'd prefer to get some rest."

Hathor nodded. "I'll arrange to have the herbs put into water for you," she said, noticing that his breathing was troublesome again. "They'll make your breathing easier and you'll rest better. You'll take your first dose of your medicine this afternoon after you wake up."

"Thank you," Daniel said, settling into the pillows underneath him. "You've been very kind to me."

"It pleases me to be so." She looked at him and wondered if he'd heard her, for already his eyes were closed and he was asleep.

* * *

"Finding tombs, yes. Looking at mummies, certainly. Deciphering scrolls and such-like, not a problem. One thing I never thought I'd be doing was traveling to another planet and meeting aliens."

Jack had to admit that he liked Dr. Jackson Senior. They could all tell that he was more than a little freaked out about his current situation, but he was keeping himself calm and taking things in stride.

"I guess we never know what we're going to be doing until we're actually doing it, Dad," Daniel said.

"You've got a point there, son."

Claire smiled. "How much longer before we're there?"

"Only about ten minutes," Sigyn said, carefully piloting their way toward their destination.

Both elder Dr. Jacksons stared at her. Then Claire spoke. "Wasn't this place light-years away from Earth?"

"We have ways around distance," Sigyn told her. "Not to worry."

Talk moved to related issues before Sigyn smiled and said, "There it is. The Asgard homeworld."

All of the humans, even the experienced space travelers, craned their necks to catch their first glimpse of the planet.

"According to the readings I am receiving, this planet is Halla rather than Orilla," Sigyn said. "I am reading many life signs of Asgard and nothing of Replicator. This is a good thing."

"That's a really good thing," Jack said, remembering the last time they'd run into the Replicators. "That's really good."

Melburn cleared his throat. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Teal'c told him.

"_Inbound craft, this is the Asgard Control. State your purpose."_

"Sounds like the welcome wagon," Jack said brightly.

"My name is Sigyn, and I am an Asgard from an alternate universe," she answered. "I have come to ask your help and guidance."

Silence.

"Do you think they'll let us land?" Jack asked.

"They will let us land," Sigyn said, watching the controls. "What happens after that is up to question."

"Fabulous," Jack said. He was more than a little surprised that they'd accepted the "alternate universe" comment without missing a beat, but hey, it would make things easier on them. Besides, the Asgard were way ahead of the Tau'ri in those matters, so ten to one this would be humdrum, everyday stuff to them.

"_Inbound craft, you have permission to land. Landing protocols have been forwarded to the craft's computer and will enact automatically in ten seconds. When you have landed you will be met by a delegation of three. Please comply with their requests."_

"Understood," Sigyn told the person on the comm. "Thank you."

"Okay, is this good or bad?" Sam asked, sounding very nervous.

"It could be either," Sigyn admitted. The atmosphere in the ship changed palpably.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"We do not know the circumstances of the Asgard in this universe," Sigyn told them as the ship shifted and headed into the atmosphere. "At the farthest guess I can give, they may be at war and think we are some kind of spies."

"War?" Claire said, sounding very alarmed.

"How can spies be coming in one of their own ships?" Jack wanted to know. In his head he was thinking, _Oh, great. She's telling us this **now**?_

"It has happened before," Sigyn said calmly. "I will not let harm befall any of us."

A few minutes passed and they touched down on a landing pad. The doors of the craft opened and three Asgard stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for them to disembark. Sigyn went first, allowing their greeting party to see she was one of them. The Tau'ri and Teal'c followed with no little trepidation. If any of them made the wrong move, they could be disintegrated by a testy Asgard. Better safe than sorry.

"Greetings," said one of the Asgard, giving a nod to Sigyn. "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. My associates are Freyr and Heimdall. May we have your name and your circumstances? What has brought you to us with…" he paused and looked at the humans. "These companions?"

"It is a long story," Sigyn told him, returning his greeting. "To begin, I am not from this dimension. Rather, I am from another. Three of these Tau'ri are from the same dimension while the other three are refugees from an oppressive regime in this dimension. We came here hoping that we could obtain information from you in order to aid our purpose here."

All three of the Asgard exchanged looks. Then, Thor spoke. "I see. You have much to tell us. If you will follow us, we will see that you receive refreshment in comfortable quarters. Once you are ready, you will tell us everything."

To Jack's ears, it sounded like an order rather than a request.

* * *

Daniel sank up to his chin in the water, letting the heat seep into his body, making tensed muscles and their weary owner relax. The water was almost too hot, making his skin tingle and turn lobster pink, but it felt wonderful. His chest relaxed and for the first time since waking up from his nap he did not feel as if he were about to dissolve into a fit of coughing.

_One thing to be said about the Goa'uld, they certainly know how to take a bath._ The tub itself was enough to fit three people, and the sloped sides made it easy to lean back and soak. Herbs that were good for the skin and for his breathing had been steeped in the water, leaving a light scent in the air. The sides of the tub held a variety of items for the comfort of any bather: baskets of soaps and oils, washcloths and a back brush, and a glass and carafe of water so cold that its sides were beaded with condensation. Daniel poured himself a glass of water and drank it down, glad for its presence. Any fully-dressed person in the room would faint from the heat.

Daniel set his glass aside and leaned his head against the back of the tub, content to let his mind drift. Despite the fact that he was still the prisoner of a Goa'uld, let alone one of the Goa'ulds that actually frightened him, he felt pretty good right now. When he'd first woken up here, he'd thought that "a fate worse than death" had been imminent. He'd been bracing for _that_ ever since they'd told him that he was going to Hathor. Surprisingly, though, this version of Hathor seemed content to coax him along rather than taking what she wanted. She was much more considerate than the counterpart he was familiar with, which was all to the good in his mind. With this Hathor, at least his "virtue" was intact and likely to remain that way as long as he was careful not to anger her.

Shaking himself out of his introspection, Daniel sat up and began to scrub. His skin itched after being in bed for so long and he _needed_ to be clean. He didn't know what it was about having a bath, but washing up after being sick for a while always made him feel much better. He ducked under the water to rinse and was wiping water out of his eyes when he heard something. Once his eyes were open he fought the urge to dive for cover. "Um...hello," he said, feeling himself blush. He found himself thankful that the water was murky with herbs and soap and hid most of his body.

"Hello, beloved," Hathor said, smiling at his shyness. What _was_ it about shy men that was so appealing? "I thought you might need some help."

If anything, his blush deepened. "Oh, no, thank you," he said, fighting down a surge of panic. "I'm fine."

Hathor admired the color of his face. What was even more fascinating was that the ruby color was spreading down his neck toward his chest. One day, she speculated, would he blush so much that he would look like he'd gotten sunburned? Shaking her head, she decided to ignore that for the moment and do what she'd planned. "Nonsense, beloved. You've been ill for quite some time and I'm more than willing to help you wash."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Daniel said, sinking down until the water was up to his neck. "But really, I'm fine."

Ignoring his assurances, Hathor approached the tub and circled it until she was behind him. Daniel tried to turn so that his back wasn't to her, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him where he was. A minute later and a sponge covered with cleansing gel was gently scrubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't really need help," Daniel protested, keeping an eye on that sponge. If one hand was busy scrubbing and the other hand was holding him in place, then he was technically safe, wasn't he? Both of her hands were occupied, so that meant...well, that meant both hands were occupied. He couldn't see her, but at least he could keep track of her hands.

"Sit up, please," she said, tugging upward on his shoulder. "Let me wash your back."

"I'm fine!" Daniel told her, the words almost coming out like a plea. "I don't need help washing!"

Somehow, though, the next thing he knew he was sitting up and she was washing his back, moving the sponge in slow, soothing circles. The sponge dipped below the surface of the water before moving back up to his back, rinsing off the suds. A minute of rinsing and then somehow he was leaning back, allowing her to reach his chest. This surprised him so much that he was sat bolt upright and turned so he could look at her. "How did you do that?" he demanded. "Did you use that...that..." His confusion robbed him of words and he sat there in the water, glaring at her and feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Of course I didn't," she said calmly, a hand on his shoulder trying to turn him around. It was more than clear that she'd grasped his meaning. "I said I wouldn't, Daniel, and I haven't. Why are you so upset?"

"How did I end up leaning against you?" he wanted to know. He was certain that he would never have done so on his own volition.

She smiled, and it was the smile one might give to a child who had failed to understand something. "I pressed back with my hand and you leaned against me," she said calmly. "That is all."

He thought about that and realized that he was tired enough to appreciate the support, too. Also, he was tired enough to miss entirely how she coaxed him back into leaning against her. One moment, he was sitting upright and the next, he was leaning against her again. This time, he was too tired to complain about it, but he did try to pull away.

"Stop that," she said lightly, scrubbing and then rinsing his chest. "Just rest."

"I've already washed," Daniel complained, trying to sit up. If he weren't so tired he would have had no problem with getting up and getting away from her, but he really, truly couldn't move.

"Well, you didn't do too good a job," she said firmly. "Hush now. Let me get your arms."

Ten minutes later she pronounced him done, clean and ready to get out of the tub. As if on cue, Daniel's usual servant arrived, bearing a stack of towels and a robe for him to wrap up in. How he was going to get out of the tub with Hathor standing right there was beyond him. A moment later the problem was solved as Hathor left.

"Thank goodness," Daniel breathed, wrapping up in the robe and grabbing a towel. "You have perfect timing."

"Happy to be of help," the servant--Dakarai--told him, smiling. "You looked like you needed rescuing, sir."

"That's the understatement of the century," Daniel commented as he dried off.

Dakarai hesitated for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked, catching the hesitation.

Dakarai set aside the rest of the towels and turned to him. "Sir, she cares a great deal for you. I understand that you are not comfortable yet with her, but I can see that she is unhappy when you pull away from her."

Daniel fought down a groan as what Dakarai was saying dawned on him. _How_ could he possibly respond to this?

"All I'm saying is that I wish you would be a bit kinder to her," Dakarai said when he didn't answer.

"Oh, trust me, I'm doing what I can in that department," Daniel said quickly before Dakarai could make any suggestions on how to be kinder to her. "Dakarai, please remember that I had very little choice in coming here. This place and everything here is strange to me. I've only been near Hathor a few times and I am still not used to her presence. I won't pretend to anything and give her false hope, but I won't be cruel to her, if that's what you're worried about. I'll be a gentleman."

"I suppose that's all I can ask," Dakarai sighed. "Thank you, sir." He stopped and appeared to remember something. "Sir, the physician did say that an occasional massage would help your muscles stay in tone and help your breathing. Would you like me to give you one now?"

"That would be most welcome," Daniel agreed happily. Despite his hot bath, he was still a bit stiff from several days in bed. A massage would feel darn good right about now.

Dakarai led him to a padded bench, exchanged his robe for a towel, and asked him to lie down. Daniel was more than happy to and settled onto the soft surface willingly, stretching out on his stomach and closing his eyes. The last proper massage he'd had had been at the SGC before coming here, and it felt like a short eternity since then. He was more than ready for another one. He felt Dakarai's fingers run over his back, prodding here and there. "Sir, I think your spine needs to be put right. Would you mind if I did that for you?"

Daniel's head came up in surprise. Dakarai was a chiropractor as well as a valet? What other talents did the man have? "Oh, no, I wouldn't mind that at all." All the chiropractic work he'd had done had felt pretty good and after ten minutes, Daniel had to admit that Dakarai was a first-rate chiropractor. He felt more than heard the little pops and cracks running through his back and he sighed as muscles released and relaxed themselves. Once his spine was done, Daniel felt Dakarai take his hands away for a moment before they returned to his back, pressing lighty. They moved up from his waist and along his spine before fanning out over his shoulders. After a few minutes it felt wonderful and he sighed happily, relaxing completely for the first time since coming there. He was beginning to fall asleep but woke up as Dakarai's hands moved up and worked on his neck. His neck muscles relaxed and he sighed again. He had a feeling that if he had a massage like this once a week, then he'd feel like a million bucks.

Dakarai left his neck to work on his feet, and feeling those strong, capable fingers dig into the muscles on his feet felt incredible. His right foot twitched as Dakarai's nails grazed the skin but he fought to hold his foot still. Why his foot was so sensitive when...wait a moment. Since when did Dakarai have long fingernails? Before whoever it was could move away he craned his head around and found himself staring at Hathor.

She looked concerned. "Did I hurt you, beloved?"

"Uh...no," he said, fighting down the sudden urge to run. "Wasn't...wasn't Dakarai doing that? Where did you come from?"

She smiled. "I came in a few minutes ago and took over," she told him. "Now lie still and let me finish."

Daniel thought about that very quickly. "Would there be any point to my saying no?"

She chuckled. "Daniel, what is so wrong with my taking care of you? I've promised that I won't do anything. Can't you trust that?"

Daniel debated how she would react if he said "no" and then decided to go for the middle road. "I'm not used to being taken care of."

"Then you should try to accept it for once," she said. "Your parents took care of you when you were a child, didn't they? Well, think of yourself as a child again and let me take care of you. You've been very ill and I think you need a little care. All right?"

He didn't know if it was because of his being ill or because he was tired of arguing, but he gave in, let her finish the massage, and allowed her to help him back to bed.

* * *

Silence followed Sigyn's explanations and every human in the room immediately became nervous. They'd followed their hosts inside one of the nearest buildings, took the seats they were offered, and answered each and every question they were asked. Asgard faces were hard for humans to read and none of them could tell if their hosts believed them or not.

"How long has it been since your Daniel Jackson was sent through the Stargate to Hathor?" one of them asked (Jack was willing to swear the guy was Thor, but he didn't want to guess and be wrong).

Jack looked at the Daniel with them and raised his eyebrow. "Daniel? How long has it been?"

"About...I think a week and a half by this point. He was a week and a half at the base, so in total it's been three weeks since he's been brought from your dimension."

"Sounds right," Sam said, counting up the days in her head. She couldn't believe that so much time had gone past.

The one Jack thought sounded like Thor nodded. "I see. How do you think he is handling his captivity?"

"Badly," Jack said quickly. "The Hathor in our universe...well, she forced him to uh...give his DNA for a batch of symbiotes. For him...well, it was fairly traumatic. I don't want to think about what he's going through now."

The Asgard all exchanged looks but Jack couldn't read what they meant.

"We will discuss this," the third Asgard told them. "You are asking our help in this man's rescue, but our situation now is such that we cannot risk angering the Goa'uld unduly. This will have to be handled carefully if we decide to aid you."

"We would appreciate any help at all," Teal'c said.

One of the Asgard nodded. "We understand. Still, our reservations remain the same. We will let you know."

They fell silent and Jack felt as if they were dealing with a trio of statues.

"May I say something?" Claire said quietly.

The Asgard turned their attention on her. "Yes."

It was eerie, the way they spoke in tandem.

"I know that the Daniel with Hathor is not my son," she said. "But I feel as worried for him as I would for my own child. Please, I'm begging you as a mother, help this young mother. Don't leave him with that woman any longer than he has to be."

Jack could have kissed Claire Jackson.

"We will take into account what you have all told us," the Thor doppelganger said. "Still, we are hesitant to say we will help you without being certain we can fulfill our promise. Your request will be discussed thoroughly with the Council and you will have our answer in the morning. In the meantime, quarters have been prepared for your comfort and so you can rest. We wish you a pleasant evening."

With that, the three of them left and another Asgard entered, saying that he would show them to their quarters. "I hope you're hungry," he said. "I've been in charge of arranging a meal for you."

Was it Jack's imagination, or was Sam praying under her breath? What was it she was saying? "Please let it taste good?" Why was she praying that, though?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Mercenaries

The waiting was driving Jack crazy. They'd been there a week already and so far, nothing had happened. They saw their handler Gunnarr whenever he brought their meals and once every evening before they went to bed, but that was it. Whenever they asked him if a decision had been reached, he said that the situation they presented was still being discussed.

"Sigyn, how long do they have to discuss things?" he wanted to know by the third day. "Is it really that...I dunno...complicated?"

"It can be," Sigyn said.

"I just wish they'd fully explain the situation they're facing right now," Sam complained. "That way, we'd know what to expect."

"It is possible that they are still uncertain as to whether or not we pose a threat," Teal'c reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said miserably. "I'm just really worried about Daniel."

"We all are," Jack said, pacing.

Daniel's twin suddenly ran into their quarters, through the sitting area, into his room, and back out again, carrying a notebook.

"Well, most of us," Jack amended. "He and his parents are in their element."

Gunnarr had realized that his charges were bored, so he arranged to have a study set up for them, one with a console with access to the Asgard's history and literature and language. The three Drs. Jackson were over the moon with the new information and spent as much time as they were allowed in the study, reading and researching and translating. When asked how their work was going they went on at length about the differences in the written language and how different the stories in the mythology were from those found on Earth. In short, they were in linguist heaven.

Gunnarr hadn't neglected his other charges, however. He managed to get them music recordings, light reading material that had been printed in English, and even video recordings of what was Asgard theater. Most of the stories revolved around Norse mythology (Daniel and his parents loved that) but some of them were stories from Asgard history, which was so different from Earth history that they couldn't help but find it interesting.

Of all of them, Sigyn was the only one allowed entire freedom. The rest of them were restricted to their quarters, the veranda outside, and the study. Gunnarr explained that the Council had to be absolutely certain that they posed no sort of threat, so their movements were restricted.

"If I wasn't sure that the Asgard were our best chance of help, I'd get out of here and try to help Daniel on my own," Jack muttered, still pacing.

"I am certain that the rest of SG-1 would be right behind you, colonel," Sigyn said. "Even my patience is becoming thin."

"I believe I can help you with your worries," an Asgard said, coming in. It wasn't Gunnarr or Thor, so who was it?

"Have we met?" Jack asked.

"We have not," he said. "I am Alfr. I have met Daniel Jackson and his parents, but I requested them not to tell you about me until I chose to meet you."

"Really?" Sam said, not quite understanding.

"I have been very carefully asking them questions about you," Alfr said. "I was requested by the Council to try to understand you through human terms. Their answers about you have laid to rest any doubts I had about you and your motives. This new understanding encouraged me to volunteer my aid to the Council so that a resolution to your dilemma can be reached."

"So, in short, you'll help us?" Jack said, feeling hope rising in his chest.

"I shall," Alfr promised. "However, we cannot rush into this. We must be cautious due to how the Asgard situation stands. Do you understand?"

"Frankly, no," Sam said, trying for patience. "Nothing about the 'Asgard situation' has been explained to us. No one's told us anything. Could you explain things? Are you at war? In some kind of trouble? Are you still able to bluff the Goa'uld into leaving you alone?"

Alfr blinked. "It appears that circumstances are very different in your universe." He moved to a chair and sat down, motioning that everyone else should do the same. "I shall explain."

* * *

Daniel reminded himself that yes, he'd been sick for a while and yes, Hathor had been worried, but did that mean she had to hover constantly? She was worse than a mom who had a fevered kid! She was always there, chatting to him, reading to him, and trying to entertain him. Added to that was checking his temperature several times an hour, which got old really, really fast.

She'd also become a model nurse. She helped him eat his meals (sometimes she even brought them to him), helped him drink, kept track of his medicines, made sure he had baths or time in the steam room, and generally just made sure he was comfortable. More than once she'd gone into the garden and brought back cut flowers, which she'd arranged in vases around the room. It was lucky she already knew which flowers he was allergic to since she never brought them inside. An allergy attack would not help him get better.

When she was there, talking to him and amusing him and taking care of him, time seemed to fly. When time flew, he always felt better and he was actually beginning to welcome her arrival. When she wasn't there, it crawled by so slowly that it was amazing. Yes, she was annoying, but she also made the time pass. He knew that time could seem to pass very slowly when he was sick, but it seemed even slower when he was alone. He was deeply grateful when she came into his room, because it meant time would go back to its normal rate for a while.

She did other things, as well. When she couldn't be there, she set up a music player for him, and while Goa'uld music was strange, it was also soothing. She'd brought in some books for him to look at and browse through, and at least every other day he was given a change of scene in either a sitting room or out in the garden. A change of scene was always nice and helped to break up the monotony that was the life of someone who was convalescing.

All of these things made him wish that he could tell her the truth, that he wasn't the man she thought he was. She was doing all of these things for the other Daniel and that wasn't _him_. It was starting to really bother him, because she always looked so happy when he thanked her. She looked happy all the time, in fact. When she read to him, when she helped him eat, when she gave him his medicine, she always looked happy.

The happier she looked, the more worried he became. Once he was better...well, it was only a matter of time before she tried to do what people usually called "taking the relationship to the next level." He didn't want to think about that, but his mind kept coming back to it. How could he know that she would stand for this platonic relationship much longer? Dear God, she might even ask him to marry her!

_You're borrowing trouble,_ he told himself firmly, watching Hathor that afternoon as she finished putting flowers in a vase. _You don't know anything for certain, you know. She might be happy with things the way they are now._ For a moment he grasped at that tiny ray of hope, then he remembered what his double had told him about Hathor and that each of his encounters with her had ended up in her bedroom.

_Don't panic._

How could he _not_ panic?

"Daniel?"

He jumped a mile. "Ah...what?"

She chuckled. "I didn't mean to frighten you, beloved. It is time for your medicine."

"Oh, thank you."

Again, there was that happy look.

He was doomed.

* * *

Jack stared at Alfr, wondering if he'd heard correctly. "Come again?"

Alfr tilted his head, confused.

"Sorry," Jack said, getting up to pace. "Are you telling me that most of your resources and time go toward...well, protecting-not containing, but _protecting_-the Replicators?"

"That is true. When we first encountered them, they consisted of machines assembled of blocks, but we saw their potential."

"What potential?" Jack wanted to know. "They eat stuff and they replicate and they run places over. What potential?"

"They are now something different. In their appearnces, they resemble humans."

Jack blinked and swallowed hard. "Uh...they're even more dangerous that way. I hope you know that."

"In fact, they are not," Alfr said. "In many ways, they are like children. Rebellious and clever children, but children nonetheless."

"They should be in Juvie," Jack persisted.

"What do you mean, they're like children?" Sam asked, unable to help herself.

"When they were first made, very little knowledge came from their parent Replicators," Alfr explained. "We ensured that no directives of replication were transferred to their consciousnesses. At present, we have one hundred and fifty of them and it looks as if we have a fully artificial race coming into being. We supply them with materials they need and we try to educate them. However, they are essentially in human bodies and we are Asgard. It is...challenging."

"I find it difficult to believe that they are not replicating," Teal'c said. "How were you able to remove such a directive within one generation?"

"We were not able to," Alfr said. "It took two generations. Of the parent generation of the Replicators we have now, there is only one left. He is most determined to resist our efforts at teaching him. He will not allow us to reprogram him and we do not wish to force such a change on him."

"What happened to the others?" Sam asked.

Now Alfr seemed embarrassed. "They became violent and threatened us. They were beginning to replicate, and we could not allow that to happen. At present, they are deactivated."

"I've got a feeling why that guy won't listen to you," Jack remarked. "I can't believe you're actually _experimenting_ with Replicators! Have you lost your minds?"

"I assure you that we have not," Alfr said.

"What I don't understand is why you're working with Replicators," Sam said. "Your caution with them so far means that you know how dangerous they can be."

"They are the only chance we have," Alfr said. "We can no longer reproduce. All we can do is clone ourselves, but there are always the same people, just in different bodies. The Replicators, or Nakomelingen or _Progeny,_ as we call them, are considered by all of us to be our children. Like most parents, we were surprised at how different our children are from us. A great deal of our time, effort and resources go into teaching them and helping them reach their potential but until they reach that stage, we must keep them contained."

Silence met this statement. After a moment, Jack summed it all up.

"Okay," Jack said, sighing. "Let me see if I've got this straight: You've got these dangerous machines-a hundred and fifty of the things-that you're trying to keep from killing you and who you're trying to convince that you're their parents. Did I get that right?"

"In essence," Alfr admitted.

"Uh-huh," Jack said flatly. "And keeping them contained is beginning to cause you some problems, right?"

"Correct," Alfr confessed. "As a whole, our people wish to see this through so that we may have someone to give our legacy to, but we failed to understand just how much time and effort this undertaking would require."

"I don't doubt that," Sam said. "You're pouring massive resources into keeping these Replicators contained. Would you be prepared if they got loose or if the Goa'uld decided to attack you?"

Alfr didn't answer right away. "That information I cannot give."

"Well, the Asgard in our universe were just keeping their heads above water with the Replicators and they were bluffing the Goa'uld into not attacking them, so I think that we've got essentially the same situation here," Jack announced. "Great."

"I was appointed by the Council to approach you with a request," Alfr said. "In exchange for our help in retrieving your Daniel Jackson, they ask that you attempt to teach our Progeny so that they will give up their violent tendencies."

Silence, and then Jack summed it all up once again. "Sigyn, can Asgard go insane?"

* * *

Colonel O'Neill sat down and put his head in his hands. He had a headache the likes of which he'd never known. He'd been up to the infirmary twice for it already and the good doctor had told him one more visit would mean being confined to the infirmary for the night. He wasn't really ready for that. Instead, he was in his quarters, trying to keep himself calm and trying to convince his head to stop pounding.

"Jack?"

He looked up and saw his wife. He smiled whenever he thought of that. His wife. Through a long courtship he'd managed to persuade her to marry him, and he was deeply grateful for that. It was nice to know that there was always someone on his side. "Hmm?"

"I heard you have a very bad headache," Sam said, sitting next to him on the bed and beginning to rub his shoulders. "I've come to help you feel better."

He smiled as he felt her fingers dig into his muscles. "Mmmm. That's great."

"What's worrying you?"

"Oh, everything," he said flatly. "We're missing the most valuable human asset we've ever had, his parents-our trump cards, so to speak-are also missing, we've got a Jaffa and a weird gray creature from the other side of the mirror running around, and there are also doubles of us running around. I know Tracking says they've left the solar system entirely, but I can't help but feel uneasy about this."

"Sounds like you've got a lot to worry about," Sam said, moving her hands up to work on his neck.

"Yep. If I wasn't sure that Daniel was taken against his will, I'd beat him senseless when we got him back."

"Hmm," Sam said, running her fingers over Jack's scalp.

Something in her voice made him turn and look at her. "Something wrong?"

"Sometimes I feel sorry for him," Sam said. "I know that he didn't really want to be here."

"Hey, it's a favor to him," Jack countered. "He's working for the most prestigious organization on the planet."

"Yes, but he never seems happy."

This was so unexpected that Jack had to turn and stare at her. "Happy? What does that have to do with it?"

"Someone's mental state often influences how well they work," Sam reminded him. "He did great work and a lot of it, but I can't remember him ever being happy. I've sometimes wondered what his work would be like if he was happy in is job."

Jack backed away and looked at her carefully. She looked like his wife, she sounded like his wife, and she was wearing the perfume he'd bought her for her last birthday. That meant she had to be his wife, right? "Sam, are you my Sam or are you your doppelganger?"

She laughed, and he knew it was her. "I'm me, of course. Your wife."

"Good to know," he said, giving her a kiss. "Very good to know."

Things might have gotten a lot more interesting, but the intercom announcing that General Maybourne wanted to see him brought an end to that. Sighing, Jack bid Sam a short and fond farewell before heading off. He hoped Harry would tell him what he wanted so he could get back to enjoy Sam's company that much sooner.

* * *

Pounding feet broke the tension in their quarters. All of them caught sight of Daniel pelting past the door, running for his life.

"What on earth...?" Jack said, going to the door and looking out. He was almost bowled over by Melburn.

Sam fought down a grin as she saw Melburn almost collide with her CO.

"Let me guess," Jack said. "He's been a bad boy?"

Melburn looked up at him, clearly confused. "Huh? Oh, no, he didn't make me angry. It's a game."

Now all of them were staring at him.

"A game?" Alfr said thoughtfully. "How is it a game?"

"We've always called it 'Run for Your Life," Melburn explained. "One of us chooses to be the runner and the other chases him. When the chaser catches the runner, he either gives up or does a switch...actually, it can get kind of complicated. This is the first chance we've had to play it in ages since it's the first time we've had the space for it."

"Is Claire also chasing?" Sam asked, reflecting on how sweet all of this was.

"Ah, no, she's neck-deep in runes and she didn't even hear us when we mentioned playing. It's most likely that Daniel will get her to play later on."

An echo came down the hallway. "Dad?"

"Sorry, gotta go," Melburn said. "See you later." With that, he pelted off again, shouting, "Look out, Danny! Here I come!"

All of them watched his departure with varying levels of interest and varying emotions. Alfr was especially interested. "That is what parents do?" he asked at last. "Human parents, I mean. They chase their children?"

"They were playing a game," Sam corrected him. "They were having fun."

Alfr looked as if he was considering this. "Hmm."

"Why don't I like that 'hmm'?" Jack said. "Alfr, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it may be possible for our Progeny to think well of us if we...well, played with them."

"Would they understand the concept?" Sigyn asked. "Can they experience the feelings of 'fun' and 'play'?"

"They experience all feelings," Alfr reassured her. "Now, they mostly feel resentment and anger, but we have seen happiness, sorrow, confusion...all feelings." He still sounded as if he were thinking very hard.

* * *

"I think I win, beloved," Hathor said, laying down her cards so he could see them.

Daniel saw that she was right and groaned. Her hand of cards beat his, no contest. He couldn't believe it. "I really stink at this game," he chuckled as he handed her his cards so she could shuffle and re-deal.

"You are still a beginner," she said, shuffling the cards. "Would you like to teach me one you know?"

"You want to learn an Earth game?" he asked. "Well, okay." He quickly explained the rules for Snap, they played a practice round, and then the competition got fierce. Daniel found it funny to no end that Hathor was so competitive when it came to games. She'd brought him versions of chess, checkers, Jackals and Hounds, a version of mancala that was pretty challenging, and cards. She'd taught him a few Goa'uld games and the proceeded to wipe the floor with him each time they played. Now, it was payback time.

Hopefully.

"Snap!" Hathor cried gleefully.

"What?" Daniel said, sitting up to see the cards. "Oh, come on!"

These last few days he'd been feeling a great deal better and now he had the energy for games and reading. That was good, since it meant that Hathor didn't have to spend so much time with him, but it was also bad since...well, it was bad on a number of levels. Her "beloved"s increased, as did her "my pharoah"s. It seemed he'd been granted a reprieve from her amatory attention while he'd been sick, but now that he was getting well, it looked like his reprieve was over. She also touched him more: a hand on his shoulder, a hand smoothing his hair, a hand on the side of his face, a hand taking his...He felt as if he were being conditioned to her touch and he didn't like it. Still, how could he protest this without being unbearably rude? None of it was hurting him, it wasn't really sexual and he knew that she was a tactile person. He could remember her reaching out to touch things while she'd been in the SGC, and this wasn't even the same Hathor!

Daniel spotted a pair and pounced on it. "Snap!"

Hathor laughed. "You win that part," she said. "Just wait, beloved!"

Daniel grinned, liking this playful, competitive Hathor, and for a second, he got carried away. "Bring it on!"

She laughed again, and then her expression changed for a moment. It was a split-second, but it was long enough for him to see it. As soon as he realized what it meant he felt himself go cold. The look was pure yearning. She wanted...well, he couldn't say with any certainty what she wanted, but it wasn't hard to guess.

"Are you all right?" Hathor asked, noticing that he wasn't turning over his cards.

"Oh, fine," he said, fighting down his worry. "My mind just wandered for a little bit."

"Come back to earth," she teased. "Are you ready?"

Daniel took hold of his cards again and began turning them over. He had to think of something other than what he'd seen. If he thought too much about that then he'd drive himself mad. No, he had to focus on the game. He couldn't be sure that Hathor would be very patient with him if he started acting like a scared rabbit. She would want to know what was wrong and he would be afraid to tell her and then she would insist on knowing.

Just that thought made him feel like a scared rabbit. Right now, he wanted to find a nice, safe rabbit burrow where he could hide. Preferably one that came stocked with carrots and other rabbit goodies he could eat.

"Snap!"

Daniel jumped. He couldn't help it. His nerves had gotten to him fast.

"I am beginning to think that you are not as well as you pretend to be, beloved," she said, looking concerned.

"I think I'm just getting tired," he said. A good, general answer.

"Then we will play this game another time," Hathor said, taking the cards and putting them in their box before removing the bed tray they'd been using as a table.

"Thanks," Daniel said, letting himself drop back into his mound of pillows. Ahhh. That was practically the only way to be an invalid-with a mound of pillows. A change in the light made him open his eyes. Hathor was closing the curtains to darken the room so he could sleep. He was floored-wouldn't she have had a servant do that?

"Sleep well, Daniel," she said. "If you are awake by then, I shall join you for the evening meal."

"I look forward to it," Daniel said politely, cursing the fact that he couldn't curb those gentlemanly impulses.

Hathor only nodded and left, giving him a smile as she did so. There was so much conveyed in that smile that he felt dread settle over him. It looked like she was only telling herself to wait and be patient.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hathor's words about him not feeling as well as he seemed to be were prophetic. Within a day, he suffered a relapse that left him even weaker and absolutely miserable. With his head pounding and on fire and his chest aching, he let Hathor know that something was wrong and that she should call the doctor again.

If he hadn't felt so crummy (and if he didn't feel so guilty about it), it would have been almost fun watching her panic. In his experience, no Goa'uld ever panicked, so it was something interesting to see. "Goa'uld" and "panic" just did not belong together unless it was the former causing the latter, so that was what made it so amusing to think about.

The physician came, announced that it was just a little (_little?) _relapse and that he would be fine with rest, adjusted the dose of Daniel's medicine, and gave lots of orders to the servants. Daniel wasn't really awake for most of them since he felt like taking a nap right about then. When he woke up, he found himself on a "wellness regimen" that was as difficult as any obstacle course. This medicine had to be taken at this time. He had to eat so much at breakfast. He had to drink so much of this tea a day. He had to spend so much time resting and he wasn't to try to push himself to do something that he wasn't up to. Dakarai and the other servants were at his beck and call, and Hathor became his devoted nurse.

She was a very, _very_ devoted nurse and the situation, in Daniel's opinion, was beginning to get out of hand.

Sometimes, Daniel reflected, he got into these situations because he was too nice. Hathor was at his side nearly all the time now and his nerves were getting to him. She was there while he ate, she was there while he slept (often he didn't sleep well, thanks to that), and she was there while he was awake. She chatted with him, read to him, and coaxed him to eat. While he was glad that she was so happy he was getting well, he was more than ready to lose his mind because of it.

He couldn't complain, not really, at least. He'd expected the usual Goa'uld experience with a dash of Hathor thrown in, but instead he'd been granted a reprieve. Instead of the brainwashing and rape and glowy-eyed promises of world domination, he got a woman who was more than eager to grant his every whim.

He was beginning to wonder if there was such a thing as Goa'uld Prozac and if Hathor was taking it. That would go a long way to explaining her behavior.

"Beloved?"

Daniel came back to the world with a thump. "Yes?" He prayed she hadn't said anything that required a concrete answer on his part. She would know that he hadn't been paying attention.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be in the gardens. You'll be able to breathe fresh air and you can rest in the shade."

Daniel felt a smile starting. Like all people who were recovering from an illness, he was beginning to get a little tired of being inside and he always liked going outside when he could. "That sounds wonderful," he said wholeheartedly.

She smiled as if he'd just granted her fondest wish. With quick and efficient hands she assisted him from his bed, into a robe and slippers, and guided him outside. Under a tree there was a padded couch set up with a small table next to it. On the table were snacks and a jug of water so cold that its sides were beaded with condensation. In his present convalescing state it was a picture of Paradise.

She settled him on the couch, arranged a throw over him, and took a seat on a folding chair. "Would you like me to read to you, Beloved?"

Daniel sank back into the pillows behind him and smiled. "That would be nice."

He listened to what she read, not really hearing the words but just the cadence of her voice. He had to admit that she had a pretty nice voice when she read. Very soothing. He was actually starting to relax. His last thought was that listening to someone read was like hearing a radio play softly in the background. Such a thing would help him sleep when he had insomnia. Jack thought it was hilarious the way he could nod off at a moment's notice if a radio was playing softly or someone was talking softly. He was often teased about it, but then, he could always tease Jack for falling asleep during meetings or presentations. Ah, sweet revenge. The funniest incident was when Jack nodded off at a meeting off-world and the one of the people there thought it was customary for the leaders to go to sleep while their underlings sorted things out! With that funny memory in mind, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hathor smiled as Daniel rolled onto his side, eyes closed and deep in sleep. She'd read to him with just that aim in mind. The physician had said that this illness of his would be physically taxing, but she found his condition alarming at times. He seemed so tired and so weak! The fact that he ate next to nothing made her worry even more. Food and rest seemed to be what would help him get well, but it was taking such a long time!

She set her book aside and watched Daniel sleep. She marveled again at how much he looked like a child when he was sleeping. He was on his side, one curled hand by his face, a slight smile on his lips. She'd seen children sleep like that and it was just as appealing in a grown man. All of his defenses were down and his expression was open and unguarded. He rarely looked like that while he was awake. When he was awake, he kept his expression as impassive as possible and she could tell that he was guarding his words at all times. She wished that just once he would trust her enough to drop all his barriers while she was around.

Then again, she could understand why he was so reserved, given their history. She'd done what she'd pleased with little thought to his wishes, blithely assuming that because she was Hathor, he would be pleased that she would single him out for her attentions. She hadn't realized that he had little idea then of who she really was and how she went about courting her evening companions. That lack of communication on her part had cost her dearly in his trust of her and now she was paying the price.

She'd known for most of her life that one day she would meet a man she would wish to make her permanent consort. Like an idiot, she'd thought that any man she chose would be flattered and eager for the position. It was ironic that the one man she finally chose would be frightened of her and would not wish to be her consort.

She sighed. Well, at least she'd made progress with him. He seemed relaxed enough in her presence to sleep and sometimes he smiled when he saw her. It was a tiny, polite smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. She'd take any victory she could get at this point.

She sat back in her chair and thought, returning to the same questions she always had. How could she get him to accept being here? How could she get him to trust and love her? If she could fix the situation by having enough love for the both of them then she wouldn't need to worry, but she doubted that would work. If it could work, then it would have happened by now.

At least she'd had a few encouraging signs lately. He'd said he'd been feeling better, and sometimes he read on his own. He felt well enough to play games with her and to talk with her. Good signs, all of them. Lately, he'd seemed tired a bit more often, but his naps weren't as long as they had been. She liked to think that was a good thing and a sign that he was recovering. Now, if only his feelings toward her would change...

She was very, very tempted to do what she'd done in the past to make sure that he knew she still found him attractive, but she knew that would be the wrong thing to do. She would lose him entirely if she did that.

Time and patience. So far, that seemed to be what was working. Hopefully it would keep working.

* * *

Time and patience, Jack told himself. Time and patience.

It was so very annoying to remind yourself to be patient while people dithered about a decision. It was so annoying that there were times when Jack thought his head would explode, but it never obliged him. No, he was left to kick his heels while other people made ridiculous plans and talked them over only to discard them for plans that were even more ridiculous.

In a word, politics.

The Asgard Council were debating how best to go about what had to be done and they'd invited SG-1 to sit in on the proceedings. They were perfectly willing to help SG-1 and Sigyn retrieve their Daniel, but would they teach their Progeny?

That was when they hit their first stumbling block.

SG-1 needed to know how long such teaching would take. What would they be expected to do? How would their safety be guaranteed while they taught? Would they be able to teach a bit and then go, or would they have to remain until the Progeny actually changed their behaviors and mindset? Would the teaching be done before or after Daniel was rescued? Most importantly, what would they be teaching and what did the Asgard want the Progeny to learn? None of the Council could agree on those points.

The next stumbling block was how Daniel would be rescued. A covert operation was the obvious choice, but how should it be carried out? How could it be done so that Hathor did not know about Asgard involvement?

_If the Asgard have any sense at all, they'll just give us a small ship with a transporter and let us take care of it ourselves. We'll fly in at night, beam Daniel up, and we'll get the hell out of there and back here,_ Jack thought._ Mission accomplished. Short and simple. Like they say, the simplest plans are often the best._

Now, how could he convince the Council of that?

Maybe if he had Sam give them puppy-dog eyes. Or maybe Teal'c could give them the Jaffa version. There was no way they'd accept a look of hopeful pleading from an old Air Force colonel.

Then again...

SG-1 were allowed to be at the Council meeting, but they learned very quickly that they were only there to observe. Butting in or blurting something out was simply "not done."

Jack so badly wanted to ask when lunch was, but he didn't quite dare.

"Our largest concern, of course, is making sure that there are no signs of Asgard involvement on the rescue mission," one of the Council was saying for the umpteenth time. "However, no one can agree on a way to prevent it."

_Oy._

It appeared everyone was thinking now. Thank God. With _that_ much brain-power...Wait. This was the group of Asgard who thought of a bunch of Replicators as children. Maybe he shouldn't be feeling optimistic.

Maybe he should be making contingency plans.

He sighed, bored out of his skull. He let his gaze wander around the room. The Council Room looked just like the one Jack was used to seeing in his universe, so there was nothing new to see. He was just wondering if he should actually try asking about lunch when he saw an Asgard come sprinting into the Council Room, spout something in Asgard, and go tearing out again.

"That's something you don't see every day," Sam said, clearly surprised.

"Wonder what's going on," Jack said in the same thoughtful tone.

"I think we are about to find out," Teal'c said as Gunnarr and Alfr approached them.

Jack hadn't realized that an Asgard could look worried and both of them were the epitome of "worried."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We are having difficulty with one of the Progeny," Alfr explained. "I've asked Gunnarr to allow you to see him so you would have some idea of the students you will have."

"Okay," Jack said, following Alfr and their handler. "Uhh, just out of curiosity, which...child...is it?"

"It is Einarr," Alfr explained. "He is the only one we have left of the parent generation of our present youngsters. We do not wish to deactivate him, but his behavior has become alarming and we do not know what to do."

Alfr and Gunnarr led them through a maze of corridors to a wide window that looked into a room beyond what they'd expected. It was set up like a living quarters, complete with bed, table and chairs, and shelves full of countless little items. One of them seemed to acquire the power of flight and smashed against the window, startling all of them.

"Woah," Jack said, backing up. "He can't break out of there, right?"

"So far, he has not," Alfr said.

"That is not reassuring."

Sam stepped closer to the window and looked in at the young man they'd contained there. He was tall and slender with dark hair and blue eyes and a look of absolute fury and despair on his face. It was clear that he'd been crying. He picked up something else with his left hand and hurled it at the window with a scream of rage.

For the first time, SG-1 noticed the other Asgard clustered by the window. One of them was saying something and Jack edged closer to hear what it was.

"Einarr," the one they recognized as Heimdall said into what had to be an audio link. "You will cease this behavior."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack said. "That's not how you stop behavior like this."

As one, the Asgard turned and looked at him.

"You have seen it before?" Alfr said hopefully.

"It's a tantrum," Jack said. "He's acting out. You know, all of you guys out here talking to him through an intercom isn't helping. You should go in there and ask him what's wrong."

Sam fought down a grin as the shock reverberated around the room. Another item smashing into the window was almost an anti-climax.

"He could easily kill whoever went in there," Gunnarr explained.

"Then keep a transporting signal on whoever goes in and beam them out when there's trouble," Jack said patiently. "You need an active approach to this."

Sam winced as she watched Einarr bring his fist down on something and shatter it. He screamed and scattered the pieces with a swipe of his hand before dropping to the floor and screaming again. "I volunteer."

Jack's head snapped around. "Ohhh, no! No, Carter! When I said someone should go in, I did not mean for you to volunteer!"

"I'm bigger than an Asgard and I look as human as he does," Sam persisted. "That might be enough to startle him out of it. Besides, he's hurt."

Anxious Asgards snapped their heads back to the window. Following Sam's gaze, they saw what they'd missed before: Einarr's left hand was fine, but his right hand was crumpled into the shape of a claw.

"Can he feel pain?" Teal'c asked, feeling as concerned as Sam.

"Yes," Alfr said anxiously. "Do you think that this...tontrum could be due to pain?"

"Tantrum," Jack corrected absently.

"Sir, I request permission to..."

"Negative, Carter."

"But, sir!"

"_No_, Carter."

"Sir, while we're arguing, he's in pain and it's possible he's hurting himself worse," Sam said as something hit the window, reinforcing her argument. "_Please_, colonel."

"I'm gonna regret this," Jack said. "Granted, Carter. If you get hurt, though, I will be very, very irritated."

"Yes, sir."

"What can you do?" Heimdall asked.

"I'm going to talk to him," Sam said. "I'm going to try to give him the words to express how he's feeling."

"He has an extensive vocabulary," Heimdall said, not understanding.

"He could have the words for his feelings, but maybe he's not learned to associate them with how he's feeling," Sam explained. "Our young children are like that and they often have tantrums when they can't express how they feel. You know, we encountered Reece a while back, and she was the one responsible for the Replicators in our universe. Her mentality was a lot like a child's, so I think that may be what you have here with Einarr. Keep a lock on me while I'm in there just in case, but I'm going to try to talk to him."

A minute later and Sam was standing in the doorway of Einarr's room, watching him rage. All of the Asgard were watching through the window, awed and silent.

"She could be a Council Leader," Gunnarr said reverently.

"She's already very busy," Jack said quickly. He didn't want them to offer Sam a Council seat. She just might take it and then he'd be out one astrophysicist as well as a team member. He turned his attention back to the window. Sam was just stepping into the room.

"Einarr?" she said, taking a careful step toward him.

He looked up and stared at her, out of breath due to crying. He gulped and took a deep breath. "Wh-who are y-you? Y-you're l-like m-me!"

"That's right, I'm a lot like you. My name's Samantha, but you can call me Sam," she said. "What's wrong?"

In response, he held out his arms as if trying to push the walls away. "They won't let me out."

She nodded. "You want out. Anything else?"

He held out his hand, almost as if it were an offering.

"You hurt yourself," Sam said, kneeling down on the floor in front of him. "Ouch! This looks like it hurts. How did you do it?"

He used his other hand to point at the wall beside the window. From this side, it looked like a mirror. "I tried to get out there since the door won't open, but my hand stopped working after I hit it."

"Why did you hit the wall?" Sam asked, carefully taking his injured hand and looking at it.

"That's the thinnest wall," Einnar explained. "I thought I could break it."

"That's good reasoning, but now you know that hitting a wall is _not_ a good idea. I mean, you can't always be sure it'll break when you hit it, and when you hit something that hard, you almost always hurt yourself."

He nodded. "Can you fix my hand?" To Sam, he sounded like a little kid who was frightened that he was injured for life.

"I can't, but I'm pretty sure one of my friends can," Sam said. "Would you like him to try?"

Einnarr looked confused but hopeful. "Who?"

Sam remembered Alfr telling her at one point that it was Heimdall who usually did the doctoring for their "children." "Heimdall."

"No," Einarr said flatly, turning away from her and cradling his injured hand.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "I can tell you're hurting, and he can make the hurting stop."

"No," Einarr repeated. "I don't want him or any of _them_ in here with me! No!"

"Can you tell me why?" Sam asked, hoping that Einarr wasn't about to become violent. "I won't know unless you tell me."

He glanced at her, his expression clearly saying that he didn't understand.

"I can't look in your head and see what's there," Sam explained. "That's something I can't do. The only way I'll know what you're thinking and feeling right now is if you tell me."

He sniffled. "They're mean to me and to everyone else," Einarr complained. "They keep all my friends locked up and they keep me locked up alone and they won't let me make any toys. I know they're out there, but the only time they ever talk to me is when they tell me not to do something."

Sam nodded. "You're feeling lonely, being in here all by yourself."

He echoed her nod. "Lonely. Yes. I'm lonely."

"You also sound like you're bored."

He turned and looked at her. "Bored?"

"'Bored' is a difficult feeling," Sam said. "It's when you want something to do that will make that feeling go away, but you don't know what will do that."

"I don't," Einarr admitted. "Can you tell me how to make it stop?"

"That would be a long explanation, but I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out," Sam said. "You don't feel bored now, do you?"

He looked at her with realization coloring his face. "No!" He smiled.

"Sometimes that's the easiest way," Sam said. "Having somebody to talk to about how you're feeling will help."

"Aside from you, I'm the only one here," Einarr said. "When you go, I'll be alone again."

"But I'll still be here for a while," Sam pointed out. "Now, how about I stay with you while Heimdall comes and fixes your hand?"

For a moment Sam was afraid he would ask to leave the room and go to Heimdall, but he nodded. She took a seat next to him with an arm around his shoulders and held his uninjured hand. At first, he looked as if he would pull away, but then he smiled and leaned into the contact.

"You're warm," he said. "You're completely organic, aren't you? Not like me."

"How are you different?" Sam asked as Heimdall came in. She knew that it would be a good idea to distract him with questions while Heimdall worked on his hand.

"The Asgard told me that I was made from Replicators," he said while Heimdall sat in front of him and took his injured hand in his to examine it. "That I'm an artificial being. Not organic."

"But you're still Einarr," Sam said, smiling. "You're who you are however you are, whether organic or inorganic."

He smiled, but then he winced and pulled his hand away from Heimdall. "Ow! That hurts!"

"My apologies," Heimdall said. "I cannot shut off your pain receptors just yet. Please allow me to continue working."

Sam could have punted the little Asgard like a football. It was oh, so tempting. "Heimdall, do you have to make his hand hurt a little more now so that it will feel better later?"

Heimdall appeared to be thinking about that. "Yes, Major Carter."

Einarr looked at her. "I thought your name was Sam."

"'Carter' is my other name and 'Major' is my title," Sam explained. "Heimdall was being polite."

"Oh."

"Einarr," Heimdall said quietly, "Will you please allow me to keep working on your hand? It will be only a little longer, and then it will stop hurting."

Jack, watching the exchange from behind the mirror, smiled and gave Heimdall points for catching on so well.

Einarr allowed Heimdall to take his hand and looked away while Heimdall began to poke at it with tiny, filament-like instruments. Sam watched as the fingers clenched and curled before uncurling. More than once Einarr hissed in pain, but then the hand relaxed. One instrument was still inserted into Einarr's wrist.

"Before I remove this, let me see you flex your hand," Heimdall said.

Einarr opened and closed his fingers, smiling when he saw that his hand worked the way it should.

"Excellent," Heimdall said, removing the tool. "Your hand is repaired."

"Thank you," Einarr said quietly, holding his hand and looking at it. "Why wouldn't it work?"

Heimdall looked as if he were thinking very hard. "When you struck the wall, you hit a receptor and made it switch off. It was what tells your fingers to open and close, and while it was switched off, your fingers were stuck in the position they were in when the receptor was last on."

Einarr nodded as if he understood. "Thank you for explaining."

Heimdall nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to repair your hand. It had me worried."

Einarr looked surprised at that, but he stayed quiet. Heimdall left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Now we can shake hands," Sam said. "This is what people do where I come from when they want to be friends." She stood up, took his hand in hers, and shook it.

Einarr smiled. For now, he was calm and willing to listen to her. That had to be enough.

She stayed with Einarr for the rest of the day. Over that time, she learned that the Asgard had made some modifications to the original Human/Replicator design. For instance, they needed to take in small amounts of organic material a few times a day. In short, they needed to eat. The material then became the fuel that powered their bodies.

It was ingenious, Sam thought, but why had they felt the need to make artificial beings that needed to eat? She made a mental note to ask about that later.

Heimdall brought their meals which, she was relieved to find, were modified versions of Asgard food. While they were kind of bland, they did not taste like the Asgard food she was familiar with. _Thank goodness for small mercies, _she thought. She spent the rest of the day talking to Einarr and getting him to talk about his life so far. To her, it sounded very lonely and confined, and she hoped that the colonel was reading them the riot act for that. Didn't they _realize_ that people with human feelings needed other people around them?

Another surprise came as the light changed and the room darkened.

"What's that?" Sam asked. There was barely enough light for her to see.

"Night," Einarr explained. "It gets dark at night. The lights always go down when night comes."

"Why?"

He looked at her, smiling a little as if he were pleased to be the one explaining things for a change. "So I can rest," he said, moving to the bed and slipping off his shoes. "In a few minutes, my eyes will close and I won't wake up until the light comes back. It'll be morning then."

"Oh, you sleep," she said, wondering just why the Asgard had programmed him for that.

"Will you stay until I'm resting?" Einarr asked hopefully. "I don't like the dark too much. Things look different in the dark and I don't know what they are."

Jack heard this. He'd been watching through the window most of the day, but this latest thing surprised him to no end. _A Replicator that's afraid of the dark. Oy._

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, and I'll be here when you wake up," she promised as she took Einarr's hand once he lay down. His eyes closed and as soon as she was certain he was asleep she slipped away from the bed, heading for the door. She _had _to talk to the Asgard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"There you go, just like that," Sam said as Einarr carefully stacked the items in front of him. "Now you have one of the favorite dishes where I come from—the sandwich!" Sam thanked all of their lucky stars that the Asgard had taken the hint and had made food that was not only edible, but tasty. She couldn't tell the difference between Asgard food and real Earth food now, and that was all to the good.

Einarr smiled and looked at his creation. "You eat this? How?"

"You pick it up and take a bite," Sam explained, demonstrating. "Mmm."

Einarr copied her and he smiled. "Mmm."

Jack, watching outside Einarr's room, grinned. Carter was such a natural with situations like these. Kids just loved her, and Einarr was a lot like a kid. For the past three days Carter had been working with him, and each time Sam appeared he'd smile and run up to her and start chattering away. Sometimes it was hard for anyone listening to understand him, but his enthusiasm was understandable. Now that he had the word for "lonely" and the understanding that company made that feeling go away, he was always happy to see his friend Sam and have her company for a while.

They'd worked on Einarr's "bored" problem, too. Sam had asked their Asgard hosts for several things and explained why she wanted them, and now, instead of several small breakable items that were intended to decorate a room, Einarr had toys and the materials he could use to make his own decorations. From somewhere in her mind Sam dredged up countless little art projects that Einarr found fascinating. That morning he and Sam had made pinch pots that they'd painted in bright colors and now they had pride of place next to Einarr's bed. A tub of modeling compound always made kids happy, and paint was even better. Once the pots had been finished, Sam suggested something that Einarr immediately loved—making his own lunch. Within minutes of getting the things they'd needed, Sam began to instruct him on the time-honored tradition of sandwich making and Jack could tell that it was a hit.

They'd learned why the Asgard had programmed their Progeny to need to eat and sleep. They'd hoped to use food as a way to bond with their "children" and to keep them under control. If they didn't eat, they lost strength, and only having the food that their caretakers provided would resolve the problem. Even if they did begin replicating later, they would have to stop at some point to eat and then the Asgard could step in and keep them from continuing. Sleep had a simple explanation as well—it gave the new parents a break and would also provide them with a window of opportunity in which to step in and take control if their children began replicating.

The whole plan was ingenious. Well, ingenious and sneaky. Jack knew that kids would respond well if you trusted them, but in this case, he wasn't certain if you could trust _these_ kids.

Mention of his name brought Jack back to the present moment. Sam was telling Einarr about her friend, Colonel Jack O'Neill. That morning Jack had volunteered to meet Einarr and give him someone else to think about as well as give him a male to interact with. According to Daniel and his parents, children often sought out parental figures that were like them when the original ones weren't readily available. That meant that Einarr wanted parental figures that looked like him since he had no Replicator "parents."

Sometimes Jack really felt sorry for the guy. The only violent behavior SG-1 had ever seen from him had been just the one tantrum. The rest of the time he was pretty well-behaved, and his behavior got better the more time he spent with Sam and the more she explained feelings and the words associated with them. Now, instead of exploding or throwing something, he would say, "I'm angry" or "I'm upset." In Jack's book, that was some pretty awesome progress. Despite being a Replicator, there were times when Jack almost forgot that the guy wasn't human.

"I'd like to meet him," Einarr said after finishing his sandwich. "Does he know how to make a sandwich?"

Sam laughed. "Oh, yes, he knows how to make a sandwich."

There was no doubt in Jack's mind that she was thinking of the last get-together he'd had at his place and he'd made a four-foot long and foot-high double-decker sub sandwich for them all to enjoy. Jack felt himself grin again. Oh, yeah, he knew how to make a sandwich. He could make the _grand-daddy_ of all sandwiches!

"How about I go get him and we can make some more sandwiches?" Sam suggested. "I don't know about you, but I think I could eat another one."

Einarr nodded. "I'd like another."

Jack hadn't put 'have some sandwiches with a Replicator' high on his list of things to do today, but in no time at all he was having a sandwich and talking with Einarr. At first, Einarr had been unable to stop staring at him when Sam introduced him—Jack was, after all, the first human male he'd ever seen—but that didn't last long since Einarr started asking questions. One of them made Sam blush and Jack quickly gave Einarr a lesson in acceptable mealtime conversation. Against his better judgment Jack agreed to answer that question and others like them later and in private.

"This seems like a good time to have that conversation with Einarr, sir," Sam said after they finished cleaning up from their lunch.

"What, now?" Jack asked, feeling a little trapped.

"Well, I promised Heimdall that I would stop by and see him this afternoon and my doing that will give you guys a chance to talk those guy things that Einarr asked you about," she said, fighting down a smile. The situation was too funny for words. She had a strong feeling that her CO was going to have to have "_the talk_" with Einarr! If not "_the_ talk," then it would be "_a_ talk."

"I do have a lot of questions," Einarr admitted. "I asked Heimdall once, but he didn't have any idea what I was talking about. Asgard aren't made the same way, I think."

"Ah, probably not," Sam said quickly, fighting down giggles. "Well, Einarr, I'll be back later, okay? Enjoy yourself, sir." With that, she was out the door.

Cautiously, Jack looked at Einarr and he could tell that the guy was brimful of questions. He had a strong feeling that this conversation would be extremely embarrassing and pretty difficult and he was kind of hoping that Einarr only had a few questions. A very few questions would be great. A number like _two_ would be even better. "Okay, Einarr. Ah, Carter's right, this is a good time to answer your question. Now, about what you asked: yes, it does have a purpose. A very _good_ purpose."

"What purpose is that?" Einarr asked eagerly, happy to be getting answers to questions he'd had for a while.

Jack didn't know how and he didn't know when, but Carter would pay for this someday. She would pay, and she would pay _big_.

* * *

Hathor paced in her bedchamber, fighting down a feeling of panicked worry.

Daniel was not doing well. After an additional week of medicine and meticulous care, the physician told her that the infection in his patient's chest was gone but that his body needed to recover from the strain it had been under. He would be weak for a while until he began to gain strength, but that just wasn't happening. He slept, but he didn't seem rested. He ate, but he only ever swallowed a little of his meals and toyed with the rest. He'd stopped looking at his books and he claimed he didn't feel like playing any games. Whenever she read to him now, he just lay in his bed, listless and quiet. She had a strong feeling that he wasn't taking in a word of what she read.

She tried everything she could think of to get him to take some interest in things and getting well. She ordered his favorite foods prepared and served to him in as pleasing a way as possible. The physician had told her that invalids often felt encouraged to eat when their food was presented to them in an attractive way, so she'd had her cooks arrange and garnish his meals so that they were works of art by the time they reached him. She had her servants bring flowers to his room more often and made sure they had the curtains open whenever he wasn't resting so he would have plenty of sunlight. Sunlight, the physician had said, could boost a person's mood. The windows were open to admit the fresh air and she had him out in the garden as often as she could. The physician had also said that a person's mood rose when they were given friendly or loving touches by another, so she'd ordered Dakarai to give Daniel a twice-daily massage and when she spent time with him, she often patted his hand or shoulder or smoothed his hair.

None of it was doing any good. If anything, he grew even paler and thinnner. He slept even less. When he did sleep, he had nightmares. She knew he did since their bedrooms were right next to each other and she could hear him talking in his sleep at night. She never heard any concrete words, just mumbling. It was the tone of that mumbling that worried her the most. He always sounded upset or frightened. He sounded frightened right now, mumbling in his sleep on the other side of the door in his bedroom. He sounded almost as if he were pleading or begging for something. Carefully, she slipped inside and crept close to his bed, hoping to hear something that would let her know just what it was he feared. If she knew that, then perhaps she could take steps to remedy the problem. She drew closer and cautiously took her seat in the chair next to his bed, determined to wait the dream out.

Daniel moaned, making her jump. This was a very active dream. He threw himself onto his side and muttered something under his breath that she didn't understand. She sighed. Once again, she felt helpless.

"Jack..."

Again, he was calling for O'Neill! It just didnt' make sense. During their times together in the past he'd mentioned O'Neill and how he wished he didn't have to work with the man. Granted, he'd been half-asleep at the time, but didn't someone's true feelings come out when they were tired?

Daniel curled into a ball. "Help me..."

That made three words he'd said that she could understand. If he kept talking, that would be perfect.

"She's here..."

Now, what did that mean?

"Get me out of here..."

A nasty suspicion took root and began growing in her mind. He didn't-he _couldn't_ mean-her?

Daniel twitched and rolled over, curling up on his other side before suddenly quieting down. His body seemed to relax and he actually smiled in his sleep before uncurling and rolling onto his back.

"Probably be mine," he murmured.

All right, now she had no idea what he was dreaming about.

His face changed and he turned onto his side again. "Don't need to do that, Jack. 'M fine."

From the tone in his voice, it sounded as if he regarded O'Neill as a friend! What was going on here?

"Wouldn't stop and I couldn't stop it," he said, turning over so that he lay on his stomach. "Any beer?"

Deciding that it had been a nightmare that had turned into a typically male dream, Hathor fought down a chuckle. Even though Daniel was a cut above all the other males she'd met, he was still a male! Of _course_ he would dream about beer! She tiptoed out of the room and set off to find the physician. He had to know something-some medicine or herbal tea-that would give him a restful sleep without all of these vivid dreams. He was sleeping, yes, but he didn't look as if he was getting much rest!

She tracked down the physician while Daniel was still napping and made her request.

"I do have something like that, but I doubt he'll take it," the physician told her. "It runs the risk of dependency, and he told me that he's struggled with addiction to different substances on two different occasions."

"I never knew that," she said, thinking about all the conversations they'd had. "Could one of them have been sarcophagus addiction?"

"It was," the physician said. "How did you know that?"

"His reluctance to enter the sarcophagus," she explained. "So, how do we make sure he rests when he sleeps?"

"Right now, we're doing all we can to make that happen," the physician admitted. "Well, we could try burning candles scented with herbs whose scents are said to promote relaxation. That may calm him and help him rest."

"That sounds as if it might be effective," she said, wondering how he would take the candles. Candle-light could be soothing, so hopefully it would work. "Do you have some of those candles?"

For an answer, he went to a cupboard and pulled out three pillar candles. "All of these are supposed to promote relaxation, and there's no possibility of his becoming addicted to their scent."

"Thank you," Hathor said happily, taking the candles he handed her. "I'll see to their being put in his room."

* * *

When he woke up to candle-light, Daniel wondered if Hathor was up to something. She was sitting in the chair beside his bed and was watching him very, very carefully.

"Hello," he croaked, his voice still think with sleep. "Did I light that candle? Where did it come from?"

"I thought you might enjoy its scent," she said.

Daniel yawned and he got a good whiff of the scent. It was light and pleasant and not at all cloying. It wasn't anything like nish'ta, thank goodness. If it was nothing like nish'ta, then that meant it was safe, wasn't it? "Um...can I get high off of that? Can it...I don't know...alter my mind and help me transcend this plane?" How could he ask her in a way she could understand that he was wary of getting stoned off of a candle?

She blinked and stared at him before breaking into gales of laughter. She spent a minute or two laughing before regaining control of herself. Her eyes were merry and she was still smiling when she turned to him. "No, beloved. It is just a scented candle, nothing more and nothing less! Did you ever do any plane transcending due to a scented candle?"

Deciding not to tell her about his ascension and subsequent return, he shook his head. "No, not really. It's just that once while I was on a mission the people of the planet burned a bunch of herbs in their oil lamps. The scent made me feel as if I was flying and made me see and hear things. Since then, I've been careful around things that are lit and have a scent."

She leaned back in her chair and tried very hard not to laugh. "Oh, you poor thing! No wonder you were worried! What happened afterward?"

"Well, when I woke up I had a headache that stayed for a couple of days and I was stiff in every joint because I'd slept curled up in a large laundry basket and used someone's house rug for a blanket. Don't ask me how I got there, I don't know and I hope I _never _know."

Now she did laugh. "I would have liked to have been there to see all of that!"

"Oh, no, you wouldn't," Daniel said hastily. "None of us were a very pretty sight that morning. I know I wasn't."

"You probably looked like you do now," she remarked, looking at him.

"What, pale and shaggy? Most likely." When she joked with him like this, he could almost forget that she was Hathor.

"We can remedy shaggy," she said, scooting to his dressing table and picking something up. She was back at his side in no time and to his great amusement, he felt a comb running through his hair. "Pale, however, will take a little more time. Some food and a hot bath would help, though, I think."

That was a hint if he'd ever heard one. "I could do that."

She took hold of his chin and turned his head to the side so she could reach the other side of his head from where she was sitting. "Let me finish this, first." A few more strokes with the comb and a quick exam of his hair and she pronounced him presentable. "I'll ring for your breakfast and then send Dakarai to you."

"Thank you," Daniel said. "You're very kind."

She smiled, took his hand, and kissed it. "You are welcome, beloved."

He was glad she didn't see the panic in his eyes as she kissed his hand.

* * *

Sam stood in the observation room and watched the goings-on, hoping that things were all right. Heimdall had said that there was something he'd wanted her to see, but he hadn't said what it was.

Things were going very well for the Asgard and their Progeny. Heimdall, Alfr, and Gunnarr had all been apt pupils during their lessons on how to handle kids and they even enjoyed watching Daniel and his parents interact so they could see what a good interaction looked like. They'd learned how to talk to their kids in all sorts of situations, how to entertain and play with them, how to settle them down for bed, and how to have meals with them and encourage them to eat. From Daniel and his parents, they learned what a close relationship entailed and how to interact with a child that was adult-sized. (Daniel wasn't a child, but there were times when he was just like a kid. His happiness at having his parents back and at being out from under the government's thumb were probably the reasons why he seemed so child-like lately.) The Asgard observed the Jackson family at meals, while they were working or playing, during the few small conflicts they had, and when Daniel's parents were seeing him to bed at night. When asked why the elder Jacksons were doing so much for Daniel when he was already and adult and capable of caring for himself, Sam said that it seemed as if the Jacksons were making up for lost time by doing things that were familiar to them from Daniel's childhood. "I think they were happiest then, so they may be reliving that happiness a bit by doing those same things."

"Thank you for coming, Major Carter," Heimdall said as he came in, calling her out of her thoughts.

"No problem," Sam said. "What was it you wanted me to see?"

"This way," Heimdall said, sounding very happy. He led the way out of the room and into the Progeny's living area. There were several groups of Progeny and each of them had several Asgard with them, talking with them and some were even deep in games with them.

"Wow," Sam said, watching the nearest group as they played some version of what looked like Twister. From what she could see, they were loving it! "I didn't know the Asgard played Twister!"

"Twister?" Heimdall said, confused. "That is nothing more than a game to test one's flexibility, balance, and endurance."

"Yeah, we call it Twister," Sam elaborated.

Heimdall blinked. "I see."

"When did all of this start happening?"

"Just yesterday," Heimdall said. "We didn't want to show you until we were sure of what we were seeing, but yesterday, they sat down and listened to us when we spoke to them. Today, they sat and ate with us and as you can see, they are playing with us. They are smiling and laughing."

Sam grinned. "This is great!"

"Will it be long before the teaching is complete?" Heimdall asked.

"That I don't know," Sam admitted, turning a little to watch another group working with balls of modeling compound. The Asgard with them sounded like Gunnarr and he seemed to be having a grand time. All of them were making...well, items with assorted shapes. One had rolled his clay into a long snake and was now coiling it around itself, another had rolled her ball of compound into several tiny balls and was stacking them, and the others had constructed cubes, pyramids, and random shapes that looked like the blobs from a little kid's artwork. None of what they were doing could be mistaken for work from Michelangelo, but they were having fun and interacting with their "parent" figures. That was what mattered.

"Is it likely to take a long time?" Heimdall asked uncertainly.

"Well, we don't really know how long the teaching will take," Sam confessed. "Let me ask you something. How will we know when it is done?"

Heimdall thought about that. "I see your point, Major Carter."

"You've made an incredible start, but now, just like human parents, you have to continue as you've begun. You have to keep interacting with them and teaching them. How do their views stand on making their special toys?"

"Today they have not expressed an interest in them," Heimdall informed her. "Do you think that could be because we have given them other things to think about, or because they've chosen not to mention it?"

"It could be either, but I think it's because they're all so busy that they haven't had a chance to think about it," Sam said. "Just keep an eye on them and keep up the interaction if you think they're about to start replicating. That will engage their attention."

"I hope that you are right," Heimdall said. "Now that we have begun with teaching our Progeny, I think it is likely that the Council will agree the time is right to rescue your friend. It will take the Council time to agree on how it should be done, but I can promise it will be."

* * *

_Daniel's Journal_

_It's amazing. She looks like Hathor, sounds like Hathor and she IS Hathor in every way, but this one...I don't know what to think. She's kind. I know, no Goa'uld are kind, at least not in my experience, but this one is. I've been ill and she takes care of me the same way she would take care of a child. Today she put some kind of scented candles in my room. The scent isn't unpleasant and it's supposed to soothe you. I'm soothed. Pretty calm. It's either from the candles or from the fact that I just can't summon up the energy to worry anymore. I'm worn out and I can't remember ever being this tired. My body's crying out for rest right now and I woke up from a nap about an hour ago._

_None of this situtation makes sense. Then again, it does make some kind of sense, given where I work._

_I wonder what everyone's doing. I'm thinking that Sam's working herself into a frenzy, Teal'c is trying to keep everyone calm, General Hammond is checking in with Walter every few minutes, Janet's stockpiling stuff and medicine for my return, and Jack's presenting a calm front while inside he's a worried mess._

_If you compared the two of us, it would be hard to tell which person is the worse worried mess. I'm pretty worried right now. I think Hathor's getting inside my defenses. I've been hyper-vigilant ever since I woke up here, and now it's starting to show. I've lost weight and I've been sick, which are sure signs of excessive stress. I also sleep a lot. Dakarai told me that I talk in my sleep. I pray to God that I don't say anything that gets her suspicious._

_She was really happy when I asked for a blank book after I woke up from my nap. She sees this as a good thing. This is just a sign that I can't keep my feelings contained anymore. When I was in foster care I kept a journal and put my real feelings into it while I pretended everything was okay. My foster parents didn't want anything unpleasant and I wasn't eager to go bouncing around from home to home again, so I pretended. It was easier than having to deal with homes. Right now I'm writing in a script of my own so she can't read any of this, even by accident. Someday, I might publish all my journals as fiction and I'm pretty sure they'd be bestsellers. I mean, who'd believe half the stuff I've written about?_

_Another sure sign of stress is how my thoughts keep jumping around. I just read this over and it's pretty disorganized. It's true, too. I can hardly keep my thoughts straight a lot of the time. Ten minutes and that's it-my brain's off on another thought._

_Part of me wishes I could just give in and end this awful waiting. I could tell her that I'll stay with her and be her pharoah and that I'll do what she wants. That way I wouldn't have to keep dreading it. Another part of me tells me not to give up and that I'll think of something. Another part has no idea what I can do to make this situation any better._

_My head's hurting and I'm tired again. I'll try to get a little rest and try to think a little. I have to think of something to do. I really hope there's divine help out there for this situation, because I really, really need it._


End file.
